


Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area: Addendum

by kissxsleep



Series: Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Addendum, Multi, Side content, extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 27,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissxsleep/pseuds/kissxsleep
Summary: Similar to Patchwork Family: Addendum, this will be a collection of side content for my stories. In other words, if you don't read my shit, you're welcome to stay, but be prepared to be confused





	1. Rules/Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Full Disclaimer:
> 
> Undertale was created by Toby Fox
> 
> The Bitty Bone AU was created by @fucken-crybaby on tumblr, and the blog can be found at http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> Blake bitties were created by the RedWolfGamer on deviant art and can be found at http://theredwolfgamer.deviantart.com/
> 
> Buttonberry was created by @buttontale on tumblr and can be found at http://button-tale.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sleepy Sans was created by @undertaleaufactory and can be found at http://undertaleaufactory.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bloodyberry bitties were created by Albatross Tech on deviant art. He and her other bitties can be found at http://albatrosstech.deviantart.com/
> 
> The Undyne, Asgore, and Alphys type bitties that appear in this were created by SeptraGirl on deviant art and can be found at http://septragirl.deviantart.com/
> 
> Brassy, Yanyan, and Swell were created by @ammazolie (NSFW) on tumblr and can be found at http://ammazolie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fireroyals and Puddings were created by @nsfwalphatalelioness (NSFW 18+) nsfwalphatalelioness.tumblr.com
> 
> Honeybones was created by @sinsoftheunderstround and can be found at http://sinsoftheunderground.tumblr.com/post/155244392585/strider-honeybones-is-a-base-variant-of-tokiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to Patchwork Family: Addendum, this will be a collection of side content for my stories. In other words, if you don't read my shit, you're welcome to stay, but be prepared to be confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale was created by Toby Fox
> 
> The Bitty Bone AU was created by @fucken-crybaby on tumblr, and the blog can be found at http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> Blake bitties were created by the RedWolfGamer on deviant art and can be found at http://theredwolfgamer.deviantart.com/
> 
> Buttonberry was created by @buttontale on tumblr and can be found at http://button-tale.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sleepy Sans was created by @undertaleaufactory and can be found at http://undertaleaufactory.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bloodyberry bitties were created by Albatross Tech on deviant art. He and her other bitties can be found at http://albatrosstech.deviantart.com/
> 
> The Undyne, Asgore, and Alphys type bitties that appear in this were created by SeptraGirl on deviant art and can be found at http://septragirl.deviantart.com/
> 
> Brassy, Yanyan, and Swell were created by @ammazolie (NSFW) on tumblr and can be found at http://ammazolie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fireroyals and Puddings were created by @nsfwalphatalelioness (NSFW 18+) nsfwalphatalelioness.tumblr.com
> 
> Honeybones was created by @sinsoftheunderstround and can be found at http://sinsoftheunderground.tumblr.com/post/155244392585/strider-honeybones-is-a-base-variant-of-tokiko

Permanently Closed


	2. Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Rivethart:  
> Sans accidentally blowing up an experiment shrinking Josie temporarily to the size of a bitty so Idjit can hug her for real? Love your writing by the way - you have a true talent for juggling such large casts of characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be exactly be what you had in mind, but it kind of just...happened when I was writing.  
> Also, hfs, this ended up being 5 pages long XD

              If there was one major plus side to having such a large space for an office, it was that it made it easier for Josephine to look after Greyson and work at the same time. She didn’t have to keep an ear out for the baby monitor and race downstairs every time he cried out. The baby could stay in the small little cradle in her office and within her reach.

              “Bluhblahblubb.” Josephine stuck her tongue out at Greyson. He stared at it blankly until she folded it. Then he began to laugh like crazy, “Aha! Gotcha you to laugh.”

              “hey, ophie.” Waltzer teleported on top of her head. Greyson’s wide gray eyes followed his every motion as the sansy slid down her bangs to be closer to Josephine’s face, “cyan forgot to give sans his lunch this morning. do you want raze to teleport him there or-“

              “I’ll take it to him.” Josephine interrupted quickly. She was always eager to spend time with her fiancé….and…oh most assuredly her desire to go didn’t have _anything_ to do with the feathered bimbo who liked to shove her breasts in Sans’s face. No. No. Jealousy? She _totally_ wasn’t jealous at all, “I need to ask him about that house we were looking at anyways.”

              “you want blake and i to look after the kid?” Waltzer glanced over to where Flowey was dozing tangled around Greyson’s crib, “the buttercup would probably help out too i guess.”

              “If you wouldn’t mind? I don’t like taking him to the lab.” Josephine’s nose scrunched up, “There are too many things that could hurt him in that place.”

              “it’s no problem.” Waltzer slid down Josephine’s hair further. He observed the way Greyson lazily stretched an arm up, “he’s getting tired anyways.”

              “He’s also still pretty clingy…” Josephine sat back in her bean bag chair more, “I’ll get him to sleep before I go take Sans his lunch. That’ll make things a little easier on you guys.”

              “thanks.” Waltzer kissed her eyebrow, “oh, tell idjit and december that tinsel’s got a horror movie marathon planned for when they get home tonight.”

              “That’s going to make their day.” Josephine said with a wry smile and eye roll, “Guess we’ll be sleeping with them curled under out necks again.”

              “more than likely.” Waltzer laughed.

              Greyson, who hadn’t napped that morning, fell asleep rather quickly after an off-key lullaby. He was growing up right before her eyes, but Josephine still cradled him like he was made of glass. He was more fragile than the bitties in a way. Their immune systems were developed. They didn’t have muscles and nerves to damage. His fragility worried her enough to add more gray to her mop of hair.

              “You’re stepping out?” Flowey whispered quietly through a yawn.

              “20-30 minutes.” Josephine promised him, “I’m just running Comic his lunch.”

              “Mmm…” Flowey’s head dropped down to rest on the pillow next to Greyson’s, “Shoo then.” Some of his vines made a ‘go away’ motion before flipping her off.

              “I’m going to paint his petals with glitter glue one of these days.” Josephine grumbled as she walked down the stairs.

              “flowey bugging you?” Blake asked, passing her on his way up the stairs.

              “Yeah, but not too bad. They’re both asleep.” Josephine called after him.

              “gotcha!” He called back.

              Cyan and Sunshine had the small lunch package ready. The two had begun to try their hand at sushi after tasting some of the Japanese treats Leo brought back with him, and they were actually getting pretty good at it.

              “Stay safe Josephine.” Sunshine wagged a finger at her. He stood on the counter next to Sans’s lunch, “Your body isn’t your own anymore.”

              “I know.” Josephine bent down and nuzzled the top of his head. She did tend to forget that. Mostly because of how little her body had changed. She knew that there were technically small little pieces of bone that would slowly develop into infants, but, at that point in time, they were too small to really feel. Her hormones and body hadn’t begun to feel the effects yet. The only thing she could really feel was a slight warm buzz in her abdomen whenever she pressed down on it, “I’ll be careful.”

              “Make sure to have him eat it in front of you.” Cyan added just as Josephine was about to leave the kitchen, “He might forget otherwise…like a certain human I know.”

              “I’ll make sure.” Josephine promised with a slight blush to her cheeks. _I’m not that bad am I?_ She thought to herself, leaving the condo she shared with the love of her life.

              Ever since Ilya’s murder, the police had been slowly burning away the grip of the bitty fighting rings in Grayridge. It was a slow process, but the continuous crackdowns meant more and more people were leaving Josephine and her family alone. The stray journalist and gossip column creator would stalk her around town of course. They weren’t about to let her catch a complete break. Thankfully, the thickheaded idiots seemed to begin to realize that she lived a rather mundane life.

              _They’d probably be all over the ‘scandal’ that is that fucking birdbrained hooker who all but trips herself to land in Comic’s lap._ Josephine had dealt with types like this idiot before. Some monster women were just as bad as the human men about their relationship. They kept insisting that he should be with a real monster instead of a human. _Jokes on them because I’ve got a ring now!_ The rather gaudy engagement ring Sans got her hand was never more welcome on her person than when she was dealing with someone flirting with her fiancé.

              “Miss Newmore?” The idiot in question called out to her in a clipped tone as she entered the lab, “What are you doing here?”

              “Dropping off my fiancé’s lunch.” Josephine held the bento up, “He forgot it this morning.”

              “I can take that to him. He’s very busy at the moment. He specifically told me to not let the average person in.”

              “Average person?” Josephine raised a brow.

              _“you can always stop by.” Sans traced a hand up Josephine’s arm, slightly dragging his nails to make her go more than a little crazy, “it’s always good to get a break.”_

_“You sure about that?” Josephine kissed his shoulder blade, “I could always just show up five times a day and end up bugging the hell out of you. That’s what would happen with most people right?”_

_“you’re not most people newmore.” Sans’s other hand wrapped around her waist, “i’m pretty sure most of the people in Grayridge would agree that you aren’t exactly an average person.”_

“Then I’m perfectly fine.” Josephine shrugged, “I have his permission to come visit him when I please. Didn’t he tell you this when you started working here?” Just to irritate the monster woman, Josephine made a condescending face and ‘hmmm’ sound before looking around, “Where’s Uthgerd? She knows about this.”

              “Miss Uthgerd is currently out on lunch, so you will have to simply deal with me.” The monster dared to take a step closer, “Listen here, I know you think that ring means something, but monsters-“

              “Link SOULs. We already did that.” Josephine got right up in her face and held her free hand up to her chest, “Want to see? It’s really pretty. Sans showed it to me. It’s like my SOUL has these little white veins in them.” As if on cue, her SOUL radiated with his affection for her. It helped calm down some of Josephine’s anger.

              “j-jo-o-ojo?”

              Josephine’s face turned up in a gentle smile when she looked over her shoulder towards tiny little Idjit. December was farther down the hallway, poking his head out of Sans’s lab.

              “Hey there baby.” Josephine walked over and picked him up, “Did Comic sense me coming?” Idjit nodded, “Well, I appreciate the welcome party.” Flashing the monster lab assistant a cocky smirk, “See you later.”

              The bird monster fumed as Josephine walked away.

              “harassing my staff again newmore?” Sans questioned, tinkering with something.

              “A little.” Josephine bent down and placed Idjit on the floor next to December. She rubbed both of their heads gently. Standing back up again, Josephine lightly swung the bento back and forth temptingly, “Lunch time bone baby.”

              “ooohhh…” Sans’s eyes flickered up from what he was working on, “can’t wait, but i do need an extra minute.”

              “What are you working on?” Josephine cocked her head.

              “humans recover faster if they’re given bursts of determination, so i’m trying to see if I can get a lazer to work. right now, the hard part is condensing determination down to go into a lazer.” Sans nodded towards December and Idjit, “i’m hoping that this thing- which runs off of bitty magic- can help solve that problem, but it just won’t…fire again…” Sans sighed.

              “Huh. Want a shoulder massage to go with your lunch then?” Josephine offered.

              “that would be nice.” Sans smiled at her before glaring at the determination condenser one last time, “dammit. i’ll deal with you-“ He jabbed at something within the condenser roughly, “-la-“

              A bright blast of gray- black energy shot out of the condenser. It slammed full force into Josephine’s chest.

              “newmore!”

              Josephine felt excruciating pain and agony and then…nothing. She had blacked out.

              “-more. newmore!” Sans’s voice seemed weirder than normal.

              Josephine was laying against something cold. _The floor probably._ Her entire body ached and buzzed with energy. Remembering Sunshine’s warning, Josephine’s hands strayed down to her abdomen. The familiar buzz vibrated across her fingers.

              “j-jo-o-o-j-jo!” Idjit’s whimpering was off.

              “lia?” cool hands brushed her hair way from her face.

              _Jeez Sans…your hands…aren’t…that…frail._

              Josephine cracked open her eyes.

              The bento had been thrown to the side and cracked open during the burst of energy. _Cyan and Sunshine are going to be furious about that…damn…Ow…_

              “lia?” The hands tangled in her hair pulled on some knots, making jo wince, “oh no…”

              _Huh?_

              Josephine finally noticed the shadow above her. Sans’s _large,_ worried face looked down at her.

              _WHATTHEFUCKINGHELLISGOINGONANDWHOTHEFUCKAMIGOINGTOKILLFORTHIS!?_

              “What the hell?” Josephine struggled to sit up. December, who now stood just a little bit shorter than her, helped her, “Did the bitties grow…no..wait…”

              “you shrunk.” Sans made a face, “shit, i’m so sorry. the damn thing hasn't fired since this morning, so-“

              “ _Comic._ ” Josephine held up a hand, “I’m fine. in a shit ton of pain, but I’m fine…” Josephine’s hands went to her abdomen once more, “ _We’re_ fine. I think they adjusted their size during the shift….Shit….well…You know the determination condenser works now…I guess.”

              “a little too well huh?” Sans rubbed some panic induced tears away, “this shouldn’t last too long though…you’re not in any kind of containment field..”

              “Okay.” Josephine’s attention finally went to where Idjit sobbed quietly, “Aww…baby… Shhhh…C’mere.” Josephine held her arms out. Idjit rubbed at his eyes before unceremoniously throwing himself into her embrace, “I’m fine sweet pea…Shhh…December?” Josephine held out a hand, “You want a hug too?”

              Then she was cuddling close two bitties.

              _Holy shit they’re barely shorter than me when I’m this height._

              Despite the excruciating pain she was in, Josephine gritted her teeth and soothed the tiny bitties with calm words and cuddles. Sans began to run the numbers on how long it would take her to grow big again and document the failure.

              “j-jojo…” Idjit sniffled against her chest.

              “It’s okay baby.” Josephine had moved to sit in a cross legged position at that point, “I’ll be fine. Comic said I wouldn’t didn’t he?”

              “no more standing….on the other side of his inventions.” December told her firmly, digging his fingers into her hoodie.

              “Understood.” Josephine laughed, "Hmm....it is nice actually getting to cuddle with you though- properly at least."

              "we are not using the determination condenser to let you pop in and out of being big." Sans warned.

              "I wasn't going to suggest we did. Do you have any idea how much pain I'm in right now?" Josephine stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll pass on reliving this. I just wanted to note on how nice it was to get to hold my little babies."

              "lia..." December blushed against her shoulder.

              "What?" She kissed the top of his head, "I guess I can hold you no matter what size I am, but this is nice." She squeezed them close.

              It took her about 45 minutes to get back close to her usual size in a slow aching process of stretching back out again. The pain began to lessen with each little bit she grew until she could finally hold the bitties in her hands again. Sans scooped her up into his arms once she had grown big enough.

              The monster assistant with a crush on him stared at the two as Sans carried Josephine out of the lab.

              “i’ll be eating lunch at home today. have someone clean up the lab. don’t touch the determination condenser.” Sans ordered her without fanfare or polite chit-chat.

              “B-But…”

              “don’t but me.” Sans paused and looked over his shoulder at her, “and if you ever try to keep newmore out of my lab again, you’ll lose your job.”

              Josephine was back to her usual height before they return to the house. Sans still stayed with her though, and he decided then and there that no humans should be around the determination condenser. It would suck to have a repeat of that little incident after all.


	3. Cesar in the Workplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Luvz-blonde-guyz:  
> Please more Cesear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet. Berken mostly finds Cesar's attitude amusing, so it's fun writing the two together.

              Cesar hated the humans who crowded his mother’s work place. Their voices grated against his ears. Their scents filled the space with noxious fumes that made his eyes burn. They were always whining over petty things or gossiping to further showcase how pathetic they were.  The lot of them had been especially terrible during his mother’s first month or two of working at the place. They obviously despised how well she thrived, and the hazing pranks they came up with became more and more malicious and cruel instead of funny.

              _She let too many of them get away with it._ Cesar fixed his eyepatch with one hand before continuing to type a report on his mother’s tablet with a stylus. The work progressed slowly, but if he could take a burden or two off of her shoulders, he didn’t mind it. He kind of saw the nearly endless reports as puzzles. Things had to be worded properly to convey the right thing to the person reading them. Sometimes, he had to gloss over messier parts of deals to make his mother sound better. It all created this game he had to win.

              “Hey, you.” One of the women rapped a fist against the desk to get his attention, “Where is Newmore?”

              “BATHROOM.” Cesar didn’t even look up from the work.

              “No she isn’t.” The woman slammed her fist down on the desk.

              “YES SHE IS.” Cesar decided to reword something.

              “I was just in the bathroom, and she wasn’t there. Quit lying to me.” Cesar said nothing. The woman slammed her fist against the desk, “Look at me when I’m talking to you cretin. That whore’s off sucking Berken’s dick isn-“

              The woman pulled back hand and yelped. Small, serrated bones had jumped out of the desk in the exact shape of her hand to drill tiny holes into her palm and fingers. The indentions weren’t deep enough to draw blood, but the woman acted like he had punched holes into hand or something.

              “DO NOT CALL MY MOTHER A WHORE YOU FILTY HARLOT.” Cesar snapped his fingers, and a ring of whittled down femurs in the shape of blades appeared around her neck. He narrowed his good eye over his shoulder, “SHE’S USING THE BATHROOM ON THE FLOOR ABOVE THIS ONE BECAUSE SHE HAS A MEETING WITH ONE OF THE HIGHER UPS IN TEN MINUTES. NOW LEAVE ME IN **PEACE** OR LEAVE IN **PIECES**.”

              The woman scurried away quickly.

              “HMPH…” Cesar returned his attention to his work. _She might complain to Berken…._

              “Well, I’m glad to know that someone is defending Newmore’s reputation.”

              Cesar’s hands clenched around the stylus when he whipped his head around to see that his mother’s boss stood a little ways away from the desk.

              “Please try to not be as rough in the future though. I can say that it was self-defense this time because of how aggressive she was being, but things would get rough if you actually hurt someone.” Berken watched as the woman began to gossip with some of her coworkers.

              “I’M NOT THAT FOOLISH.” Cesar grumbled, blushing slightly, “MOTHER DOESN’T LET ME SNAP AT THEM USUALLY….WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?”

              “I noticed Newmore didn’t have her usual little protector on her arm, so I got curious.” Berken leaned against Nadia’s desk, “She doesn’t leave you alone often.”

              “SHE SAYS I’M TOO TEMPERMENTAL.” Cesar responded, “BUT THE WOMAN SHE’S SPEAKING TOO DOESN’T LIKE BITTIES.”

              “Tactical decision huh?” Berken looked over the tablet, “You’re filling out her reports?”

              “MOTHER HAS 356 THINGS TO DO ON ANY GIVEN DAY. IF I CAN HELP TAKE SOME OF THOSE TASKS OFF OF THE LIST, I WILL.” Cesar snapped, growling softly, “IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?”

              “No. I just heard that boss bitties tend to be rude.” Berken shrugged.

              “I AM RUDE.” Cesar was genuinely offended that his bittyhood was being called into question.

              “Even to me?” Berken smiled.

              “TO ANYONE WHO COULD HURT MOTHER. SHE’S ALL I HAVE.” Cesar warned.

              “I’ll try not to hurt her then.” Berken promised.

              “GOOD….I’LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF OTHERWISE.” Cesar returned to work while Berken returned to his office laughing.


	4. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Rajnai:  
> how blake and ember started their relatioship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing another chapter on Blake and Ember next, then one on Allie Jr. and Mew, then one on Harley and Willoughby

              Ember could understand his father’s friendship with the stocky, surly Josephine Newmore. The two complimented each other well and had been together for years, so he wasn’t about to question his father’s judgement on that matter. It wasn’t any trouble at all to visit the crass artist, her lover, her child, and her bitties. Most of her bitties were very welcoming- the exceptions being Raze and Atlantic who paid him little mind at all. Ember enjoyed talking with most of them as well. Cyan and Sunshine were well spoken and intelligent. Waltzer had this age to him that made talking with him easier. Really, he got along with most of them easily.

              With one exception.

              Blake

              Blake had never been rude, assuming, or impolite with him. The blake bitty always greeted him with a smile and a lazy wave. He would even speak with Ember from time to time about mundane topics like the weather. The issue Ember found with the Blake was his…lack of… _agency_. Waltzer- who was a sansy- could be excused for his relaxed nature, but Blake just seemed to have this devil may care attitude all of the time that drove Ember insane.

              _Doesn’t he care about anything!?_

              Ember watched Atlantic and Tinsel played in the front yard while Blake sunbathed. The shorter skeleton bitty had even taken off his shoes and shirt to enjoy the heat more.

              _I can’t stand to watch this neglect any longer._

              Ember fixed his bow tie and climbed down the steps of the condo’s front porch. Inside of the home, his father was fascinated by the small human child Greyson, so he’d been able to slip out and check on the bitty children outside easily.

              “Hi Mr. Ember!” Tinsel waved to him excitedly. Atlantic, as usual, flickered between blue and purple because someone else held Tinsel’s attention. _So spoiled. Just like a curly would be I suppose._ Ember waved back and smiled at them, “Are you enjoying the sunlight too? The grass is dry. The trees are swinging. It’s the perfect time to play outside!”

              “Yo-“ Ember started quietly.

              “you should watch it buddy.” Blake didn’t even open his eyes, “your ribs and leg aren’t the best.”

              “I’m not an invalid!” Tinsel huffed.

              “you’re not.” Blake agreed, “but if you got hurt, sunshine would start crying and raze would blame himself. do you want to see your parents get upset?”

              “No.” Tinsel sulked. He brightened up after a couple of seconds of thought, “I’ll be careful okay?”

              “that’s all i ask.” Blake began to hum some song under his breath. Tinsel and Atlantic ran off to begin playing once more.

              “Is it wise to give them so much room?” Ember chewed on the inside of his cheek. He went to stand over Blake when the bitty didn’t answer him, “Blake? I’m trying to speak with you.”

              “hmm?” Blake opened one eye, “oh, sorry. i tend to zone out. you need something dude?”

              “Is it wise to give those two so little attention?” Ember’s gaze quickly jumped over to where the two young bitties were still playing around, “One of them could get hurt. I’m especially worried about Tinsel because of his injuries, and Atlantic can’t see very well.”

              “so you’re saying their disabilities mean they shouldn’t have fun?” Blake raised a brow. Ember turned an offended shade of orange.

              “I wouldn’t say something like that!” He protested.

              “sounded like you did.” Blake shrugged, “listen, they’re kids. they want to go out, play, and have fun, _but_ they’re not **_little_** kids. they’re bitties you know. the two know what their limitations are, and contrary to your opinion, atlantic actually sees more than the rest of us do because he uses his gaster blasters as his eyes. he’d never let anything happen to tinsel. i’m just here to make sure they don’t leave the yard or get harassed by humans. you got a problem with that? take it up with their parents because _those guys_ are the ones who told me to do it this way.” Blake’s eyes glowed with dark, angry red energy that Ember had never seen in his eyes before, “don’t think that or **_imply _** that i don’t care what happens to those kids. they mean the world to me, capiche?”

              Ember stared at him in silence.

              “what?” Blake grumbled.

              “You can raise your voice.” Ember looked up towards the blue sky.

              “you haven’t heard me argue with ari if you can say that.” Blake snorted, closing his eyes once more, “anyways, sunshine and cyan probably want to spend time with you. they mentioned wanting to show you some kind of new coffee they got.”

              “Oh? Alright.” Ember nodded. He had realized that Blake was letting him walk out without starting an actual argument, so he took the opportunity to return to the condo after glancing out at the excited Tinsel and Atlantic still having fun in a bush.

              “I’ve just got these kids who don’t even know what it _means_ to be a good role model.” Father griped, gently rocking the human baby back and forth, “I don’t know what I’m going to do. They’re starting to drive me crazy.”

              “You want to borrow Blake?” Miss Joan offered, scratching her bare stomach. How she could walk around the house in just blue jeans and sports bra was beyond Ember, “He’s pretty good with kids. Raze can teleport him to your house when you need him.”

              “Really?” Father looked so hopeful. Ember felt terrible that _he_ hadn’t been able to reach the students.

              “Sure.” Miss Joan nodded, “He won’t mind.”

              That was how it all got started with Blake. For the next few days, Ember chewed on the verbal reaming the blake had given him and wondered what kind of verbal beatdown he’d give the students. _Would that even work? Most of them tend to push back…_

              Thus, when the day for Blake to speak to the class of troublemakers came, Ember sat on his father’s desk twiddling his thumbs, completely prepared to have to defend Blake from projectiles and angry teenagers.

              “hi guys.” Blake stood on Father’s stool and waved to the students. Only a few said hello back, “can you guys guess what leo here ask me to talk about with you guys?”

              “Something stupid.” One of the troublemakers said in a whisper yell to one of his friends, openly mocking the bitty. Blake just shrugged.

              “guess that depends on what value you place on human life.” That line got the blinking, confused reaction he must’ve wanted, “most of you guys got little siblings right? kids who bug you from time to time that you’ve gotta live with?” The engaged students nodded their heads, “well, i’m just here to warn you about something _very_ important when it comes to them. they look up to you. they will copy your actions, your words, your beliefs, and it is up to you to look out for them.” The students groaned, “hey now, i’m not saying you’re their parents. parenting is the responsibility of your guardians, _but_ you as older siblings do have a duty to help them.”

              “Where do you get off talking to us about siblings? Little freaks like you don’t have siblings.” The troublemaker sneered.

              “i do have a little sibling actually- his name is snuggle. he’s my younger brother.” Blake stretched some, “we were adopted by a family. i was for the older boy, snug was for the little girl. it was _my_ job to be the role model for all three of them.” Blake patted his chest, “i had to be the cool older brother that my kid’s parents wanted him to grow up to be, but…i slacked on the job.” A sad look crossed Blake’s face, “i wasn’t paying attention in the park one day. my kid and i were zoned in on this video game.”

              “And what? The little got bullied or something.” Some hecklers teased.

              “she got hit by a car and almost died.” Silence slammed down on classroom, “my little brother, got injured along with her. he’s got a permanent limp and severe cracking in his skull. he gets headaches, and he’ll probably end up having to have his leg removed from the knee down at some point when the pain becomes too much.” The students stared back at him blankly, “the little girl? she’s going to be able to walk again, but with crutches for the rest of her life after about ten more spinal surgeries that will destroy her school life. she’s not going to get to go to school dances. she’s going to spend most of her youth in and out of a hospital because i had a lapse in judgement and didn’t make sure to keep myself within earshot. i failed in my duty as an older brother, and _she’s_ paying the price, my little bro is paying the price.”

              _I…never…why didn’t anyone tell me about this?_ Ember felt some guilt curl up in his stomach.

              “i live with that over my head.” Blake smiled despite the obvious pain in his eyes, “to this _day_ , i’m shocked when the human i live with now gives me any amount of trust when it comes to taking care of the weaker people in our household. ari has more faith in me than i do, and i’m blessed by the stars to have her in my life.” Blake fixed his beanie, “listen, i know most of you will just let this go in one ear and out the other, so i won’t preach. i’ll just say that, if you fail at that duty i mentioned…it’s not _you_ who pays the immediate price. you _will_ have it over your head for the rest of your life though, and it might even kill you.” Blake wiped a stray tear away, “i know the guilt killed my kid. took a gun, put in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. they couldn’t even have an open casket funeral, so just…think a little bit okay? remember that you’re someone’s guardian and role model, and you won’t have to live with that kind of guilt you know? it’s not too hard to tell someone you love them. it’s not impossible to keep an eye out for someone either.” Blake beamed at them through some faint tears, “it’s really kind of fun being someone people look up too. try it sometime. you might like it.”

              Ember didn’t know if his words reached any of the students.

              They definitely reached him.

              Later, at Father’s house while Blake waited for Raze to come pick him up, Ember shyly approached the relaxed bitty who had pulled that devil may care mask back into place. Blake dozed on the coffee table.

              “Blake?” Ember cleared his throat.

              “yo.” Blake didn’t open his eyes.

              “Sunshine mentioned that you were fond of hot chocolate….I brought some for you.” Ember offered.

              “ah chocolate.” Blake took a deep breath and sat up. His eyes were somewhat dim as he took the cup from Ember, “thanks man.”

              Ember didn’t know what to say. He stood there awkwardly while Blake sipped on the hot drink. Ember knew that Blake would be coming back to help with some tutoring, so he wasn’t necessarily in a rush….but…There was one thing he needed to say.

              “I’m sorry.” Ember’s voice was quiet.

              “for thinking i was a lazy dipshit?” Blake mused. Ember blushed.

              “H-How…?”

              “you weren’t exactly subtle about it.” Blake chuckled, “it’s fine man. most people see the skater gear and think i’m a stoner.”

              “I don’t think that way anymore.” Ember bent down and rested a hand on the shorter bitty’s shoulder, “I couldn’t…not after what I heard today.”

              “well that’s good i suppose. working with you would suck if you kept hating me.” Blake stuck his tongue out at Ember, “it’s probably going to be a big relief for leo too.” Blake smiled.

              Ember smiled back.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt from Cjo410:  
> I was interested in seeing some stuff about Blake and ember's relationship since it was never really focused on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and simple confession. I hope you like it!

              “yo emmy.” Blake waved as Raze teleported out of the hallway that connected most parts of the house. Ember blushed at the feminine nickname…and Blake’s undivided attention, “sorry i’m late. got stuck helping flowey get untangled from something.”

              “It’s fine.” Ember nodded towards the living room, “We’ve begun the tutoring session, but Annabeth has been waiting for your help.”

              “cool.” Blake held up his hand for a high five. Ember lightly high fived him and let him pass.

              The G couldn’t quite decide when his feelings toward the blake had changed. At first, his hate had turned into mere friendly respect, but then….

              Ember shuddered and rubbed his thumb across his palm.

              Things were different. He found himself blushing more often around Blake as the other bitty grew more and more relaxed around him. Ember enjoyed talking to him about the students, movies, books. Ironically, the bitty he once hated the most out of Miss Joan’s brood had become the one he seemed to be developing a crush on.

              _Ugh…this is so frustrating._ Ember mulled. _He obviously knows something is up. He noticed when I disliked him, so he **has** to know the way that I’m feeling now, but he won’t say anything about it!_

              “Ember?” The student he had been helping tapped his shoulder with her pencil, “Are you okay?”

              “Huh?” Ember turned a brilliant shade of red- _again_ \- when he realized that he had been spacing out, “Sorry. My mind wandered elsewhere.”

              “bad thoughts?” Blake asked from across the room, “you were frowning.”

              “No. Merely frustrating ones.” Ember tried his best to keep from cluing the Blake in that he liked him. Blake cocked his head and searched his gaze, “Yes?” Blake grinned and…and… ** _winked_** at him!?

              _Well there went my concentration._

              A tutoring session had never felt that long or painful before.

              “He just loves to give me firsts doesn’t he?” Ember grumbles, cleaning up the living room.

              “yup.”

              Ember yelped, scattering some of the papers he’d been gathering. Blake stood behind him, cocky smirk on his lips and mischievous glint his eyes.

              “so….how long were you just going to let this simmer?” Blake tucked his hands in his pockets.

              “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ember denied. _DENYDENYDENYDENY_

              “your little crush on me. it’s kind of obvious you know.”

              _Oh stars….someone kill me._

              Ember began to fret that Blake would mock him or…reject him because of this.

              “hey, emmy…come on man. look at me. i don’t bite.” A cool hand rested lightly on his wrist. Ember could easily shake it off if he wanted to, “i just want to hear it from your lips.”

              Ember hesitantly turned around to face the blake. The shorter bitty had begun to rub small, soothing circles into his wrist. There was no rush, no pressure. Blake just waited for him to speak patiently.

              “I seem…to…to..” Ember cleared his throat, “I’ve developed a bit of a crush on you. If that’s bothersome, we can begin to work in separate parts of the house. Father benefits greatly from your help, so I’d hate to run-“

              Ember fell silent when he was tugged closer.

              “run me off?” Blake’s other hand strayed up to his cheek. It was almost adorable- the way Blake had to practically stand on his tiptoes to reach him, “why would hearing someone i wanted to confess to me confess to me run me off?”

              “What?” Ember tried not to hope.

              “come here you dunce. i swear….you say i’m thickheaded. come on. i’ll make sure you know just how much i care about you.”


	6. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Breadcrumb:  
> Um, I can't ask for anything specific, but I'd love to see more interaction between Harley and Willoughby, if it's possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit NSFW due to heavily implied sex, and well...Willoughby's past isn't exactly pleasant.
> 
> Also, yes. That hint at the end means exactly what you think it means ;)

              Willoughby leaned into the warm arms wrapped around him. His bones buzzed with energy as the two bittes slowly began to wind down. Harley pulled him close, pressing his chest to Willoughby’s back. The poppy sank into the embrace, shuddering when one of Harley’s hands strayed down to brush his femur.

              “You doing okay?” Harley murmured, clinking his teeth against Willoughby’s throat. Willoughby nodded. He felt Harley smile against his shoulder, “Good…no panic attacks this time.”

              “mMhHmM…” Willoughby nodded, blushing slightly.

              He couldn’t quite pin down the exact _moment_ when their relationship had taken this kind of turn. At first, the mere sound of Harley’s breathing made Willoughby tense and grind his teeth together. Then, Harley did everything in his power to help Willoughby and Lace when the poppy had suddenly gone into labor. Next, the lazy, orange wearing lil’ bro acted as his young hybrid’s father in just about all things, slowly endearing himself to Willoughby with each random act of sweet kindness he paid the broken duo.

              “Your back feeling okay?” Harley murmured to him, knowing that the poppy was going to be wide awake for the next few minutes at least. Back in the ring, a prize bitty never knew if there was one winner or ten, so Willoughby’s brain kept anticipating more sex- and not the sweet kind Harley struggled to help him get used to.

              “A bIt StIfF..” Willoughby admitted. He tangled his feet with Harley’s, loving how safe he could feel when the shorter bitty held him close.

              Things still weren’t perfect of course.

              Sometimes, Willoughby would still have night terrors that needed Olivia or Papyrus to calm while Harley’s touch just made them worse. Harley’s voice would sometimes reach that low octave when he was annoyed that reminded Willoughby too much of the gruff way _that_ lil’ bro had spoken to him. Other times, Harley would grab him in just the _wrong_ way and trigger a panic attack without meaning to.

              “wHy HaVeN’t yOu EvEr…” Willoughby trailed off. He didn’t want to sound ungrateful for the improvement in his life, but he still wondered.

              “Ever done what?” Harley avoided his ribcage with his hands completely, knowing that zone to be a no go place still.

              “GiVeN uP…tHiS cAn’T bE eAsY oR fUn FoR yOu.” Willoughby finished. He buried his face closer into the arm Harley had let him rest his head on and clung to the wiry hand by his face desperately.

              “It’s not easy.” Harley agreed, “But it’s worth it.”

              “ReAlLy?” Willoughby’s voice broke as he teared up.

              “Mmmhmmm…” Harley nodded, “I want you to be happy, so I’m fine going at your pace.”

              Willoughby rolled over and pressed his forehead against Harley’s.

              “tHaNk YoU…” He breathed, kissing Harley briefly. Back in the ring, that would’ve probably earned him a broken jaw. Here, it made his partner chuckle and run a hand over his hip bones. Willoughby could finally feel fatigue starting to set in, “i NeEd To GeT mY tEa…”

              “Nope.” Harley kept a light pressure on his arm, not enough to trigger a panic attack, but enough to pause Willoughby, “I’ll go get it. Okay?” Harley sat up and cradled Willoughby’s face with his hand. Willoughby leaned into the touch, “I’ll be right back.”

              Willoughby was left alone for a couple of minutes. The small little area that Harley had cornered off for the two of them smelled a lot like the cologne that Harley liked to wear. The scent wasn’t the cloying, disgusting, overwhelming kind of smell that the bitty fighting rings drowned their fighter bitties in. It was soft and smooth. It calmed him instead of made him further agitated. Willoughby felt awkward not having Harley with him, so he sat up and reached around. He found one of Harley’s baggy hoodies that the lil bro practically swam in and tugged it on. The fabric stopped about mid-thigh and helped warm him up some.

              A soft rapping noise against the door of their little hiding place drew Willoughby’s attention from his moment of enjoying the warm, soft hoodie he had wrapped himself in.

              “LaCe?” He called out. There were two raps against the door- ‘yes’, “YoU cAn CoMe In SwEeThEaRt.”

              Lace quietly stumbled into the sanctuary, wearing a set of plaid pajamas. The young hybrid reached out until he felt the small doll mattress that Willoughby and Harley used.

              “NiGhTmArE?” Willoughby heard his son climb into the bed beside him and tugged him close. Lace nodded quietly against his shoulder, “iT’s OkAy.”

              “Huh? Door’s open…” Harley muttered as he entered the sanctuary, “Oh. Hey kid.” Harley entered the sanctuary, closing the door behind him, “Nightmare?”

              “YeS.” Willoughby answered.

              “Ah.” Harley nodded, sliding into the bed as well. He carefully made sure that Willoughby had the small mug in hand before rubbing calm circles into the young bitty’s back, “Something real scary then if you came here.”

              Lace leaned back some to let Willoughby drink his tea without having to worry about spilling it. The hybrid instead curled closer to Harley.

              “ _s **ttah…**_ hE **r** _..eee…?”_ Lace asked.

              “Of course kiddo.” Harley patted the top of his head. The lil’ bro was more than glad that he remembered to tug on some pajama bottoms before leaving the sanctuary.

              Willoughby finished his tea and smiled at Harley thankfully. The group curled up on the bed. Lace squeezed between the two older bitties, snuggled close to his carrier’s chest. Harley pressed against the kid’s back with an arm stretched out to wrap around Willoughby’s waist. Willoughby kept one arm curled around Lace. The other reached out to wrap around one of Harley’s ribs.

              All of them went to sleep. Even the little light flickering in the squishy bulge attached to Willoughby’s abdomen.


	7. Anime-Style Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from elenahedgehog:  
> also i wonder how is undyne and alphys doing living whit bittys now......
> 
> I forgot that I need to write another thing tomorrow *sweatdrop* So I'm going to do the Allie Jr. and Mew updates now.

              “M-Mom?” Allie Jr. knocked on the door to Undyne’s bathroom, “Are you okay? Y-You’ve been in there a while.”

              Living in the cramped apartment with the former head of the royal guard and former royal scientist had been something for Allie Jr. to get used to. She- unlike Mew- came from a reputable human breeder that had taken very good care of the bitties, but Allie Jr. never felt like the warm house in the suburb had been her _home_. She also never thought that hew home would be so….so….odd.

              “M-Mom?” Allie Jr. called out again, glancing up at the door knob.

              “One second!” The loud, gruff voice made Allie Jr. jump. Suddenly, the door flew open and Allie Jr. got a full blown nudity shot of her mother that she didn’t want or need, “Hey, sorry.” Undyne scooped Allie Jr. off of the floor and grinned at her, “I ended up falling asleep in the bath. The water felt so nice that I didn’t even notice it when I went under.”

              “I know you can breathe under water Mom, but you need to be more careful.” Allie Jr.’s cheeks puffed up angrily, “Your gills can only work for short periods of time!”

              “I know. I know.” Undyne scratched the back of her bitty’s neck, “I think I can remember what that co- _illness_ did to me. Anyways, did you need something in particular, or were you just worried about me skitter?”

              “Alphys was starting to worry.” Allie Jr. pouted at the nickname. She could understand why it had been given to her, but that didn’t mean she had to enjoy it, “You don’t usually fall asleep in the bath. Hard day at work?”

              “Somewhat.” Undyne admitted.

              “U-Undyne..u-um..” Alphys finally peered down into the hallway, “A-Are y-yo- OH!” Alphys burned bright red upon realizing just how naked Undyne was, “I’M SO SORRY!”

              “A-Alphys.” Undyne actually blushed as well. Alphys ducked back into the living room where Mew was waiting.

              “Kachan?” Mew cocked her head, watching as Alphys slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands, “What’s wrong?”

              “U-Undyne…naked…” Alphys whimpered.

              “What!?” Mew looked around the corner and saw wet footprints trailing towards Undyne’s closed bedroom door, “She’s back in her room now Kachan.”

              “OhmystarsIjustsawUndynenaked!” Alphys squealed into her hands.

              “W-Well…um…” Mew tugged on her hair some, “Uh…doesn’t that one episode in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie start off like this?”

              “O-Oh yes!” Alphys brightened up and picked her head up to chat about her favorite anime, “And in the end-…they….gaaaahhh…” Alphys buried her face back in hands again, “…end up together… No.” Alphys shook her head, “I-I couldn’t b-be that lucky!”

              “Kachan.” Mew sighed.

              In Undyne’s messy excuse of a room, the fishwoman had buried her head under a pillow to muffle her screams of embarrassment.

              “Mom…” Allie Jr. tugged at the pillow, “Alphys didn’t see….too much…I don’t think…”

              “She probably thinks I’m some kind of pervert now..” Undyne groaned.

              “Well…” Allie Jr. didn’t look downwards because Undyne was still buck naked, “She probably wouldn’t if you got dressed and explained things. S-She’s…not going to flip out or anything probably.”

              “You think so?” Undyne sat up.

              “Y-Yeah…” _Let’s just go with that. You really need to put some pants on Mom._

              Living in the cramped apartment with these two crazy ladies wasn’t easy, and Allie Jr.’s only ally was someone just as shy as she was. Still, one could at least see the fun involved.

              “I’m glad you could get Undyne out of her room.” Mew whispered to Allie Jr. while their grown counterparts chatted about anime to forget the embarrassing scene that had just happened.

              “G-Good job on calming down Alphys.” Allie Jr. whispered back, “It would’ve made it worse if she hadn’t been so calm.”

              “Well um…I mean….we’ve got to look out for each other right?” Mew bushed and smiled at her.

              “Right.” Allie Jr. nodded, blushing as well.

              Yeah..

              Her new home was _pretty_ interesting to say the least.


	8. Work is No Place for Roleplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MelicMusicMagic:  
> Like who better to role-play your confession with then a miniature version of your crush?
> 
> This short (like...really short. I promise the other prompt of your you gave me will be longer) and sweet. Mostly so I can focus on the next three parts of the update. (the fan club, Mew/Allie Jr., and the confession itself)

              Mew had learned about her new mother’s eccentric habits early on. Like Allie Jr., she went to work with her monster mother, so she saw sides of the doctor that the other two members of their household had no idea existed. At times, the doctor got this really dark, almost scary aura about her as she worked, completely confident and stutter free. Then there were times like this one….

              “Kachan…I uh…don’t know if this will really work.” Mew tugged on her hair absentmindedly, “I mean…I’m not like Undyne.”

              “B-But you’re the closest thing I have.” Alphys whispered to her. Dr. Sans was working on something on the other side of the lab grumbling “condenser…safety hazard…damn…”

              “I’m not Undyne though.” Mew pouted, “I’m an asagi.”

              “Please Mew?” Alphys put her hands together in a begging position, “I’ll get you ramen!”

              “Fine…” Mew sighed, screwing her face up to make herself look as close to the original Undyne as she possibly could, “Alph? You need to talk to me about something?”

              “U-Undyne!” Alphys cleared her throat. Mew hoped that she could do this without chickening out. _I’m not even the real Undyne…_ Alphys wrung her hands together nervously, “I needed to…uh…um…t-tell you something.”

              “What is it?” Mew tried to emulate the slight impatience the fishwoman usually had, “Is someone bugging you at work again?”

              “N-No!” Alphys threw her hands up, “I just…I wanted to tell you…that…um…Y-You mean so much t-to me a-and…I…um…” Alphys gulped, “I l-lo-o…I really love to spend time with you!”

              Mew face palmed.

              “wow.” Dr. Sans whistled, “that was painful to listen to.”

              “Shut up Sans!” Alphys fumed, “We can’t all get a Jo to do the heavy lifting for us.”

              “…true.” Dr. Sans shrugged.


	9. Undyne/Alphys Shipping Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Rajani:  
> I would like to see allie jr and mew create a shipping club about undyne and alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch1
> 
> and another short interlude that leads up to the confession. The next one will detail their exploits with the club and the confession itself.

              Midnight struck in the small apartment that Undyne, Alphys, Allie Jr., and Mew called home. The two monsters snored away peacefully in their beds while the two bitties met secretly under the coffee table. They’d only been in the house hold a few days, but the romantic tension between their owners so thick it would have to be cut with a chainsaw.

              “What are we going to do?” Mew pouted, “They both just won’t… _talk_ to each other.”

              “I-I think it has a lot to do with that illness they mention from time to time.” Allie Jr. sighed, twiddling her thumbs, “It’s made things a-awkward for them…”

              “We need to do _something_ though…I don’t know how much longer I can keep calming Kachan down after she freaks out about something Undyne said or did.” Mew edged closer to Allie Jr. and rested her head against the shorter bitty’s shoulder, “If only there was s-some way to get them to j-just blurt it out already…”

              “If only..” Allie Jr. agreed with a laugh.

              The two mulled in silence for a little while until.

              “We should start an Undyne/Alphys club!” The two declared at the same time. They both flushed in embarrassment.

              “S-Sorry…didn’t mean to talk at the same time.” Mew cringed.

              “N-No!” Allie Jr. protested, waving her hands frantically, “That was m-my fault, but…um…you thought of that too?”

              “How else are we going to be able to organize our efforts to get them to confess?” Mew asked, “We might end up stepping on each other’s toes if we work independently.”

              “That would be terrible… _especially_ if we accidentally made them hate each other because of our failues.” Allie Jr. agreed, “So…What’s our first course of action?”

              “Hmm….” Mew sat back on the balls of her feet and bit her lip, “I…don’t know. The two have locked themselves pretty tightly in the friendzone…”

              “Maybe we should start off with small things then? Like…you sneak flowers to Alphys claiming Undyne did it, and I…um…” A light went off in Allie Jr.’s head, “And I draw some anime doodles for Undyne and say she did it!”

              “That…could work.” Mew laughed and nodded, “We should call this operation…Undyne and Alphys Ship Club Task 1: Tokens of Affection!”

              “Agreed.” Allie Jr. stood up excitedly, “We c-“ She banged her head against the coffe table, “Owwwww….”

              “Allie!” Mew’s hands flew to the forming bump on the alphy’s head, “Are you okay? How bad does it hurt?”

              “I-I’m fine.” Allie Jr. blushed as the worried asgagi fussed over her, “R-Really Mew.”

              “You need to be more careful.” Mew cupped Allie Jr.’s face and squished her cheeks, “You could’ve really hurt yourself!”

              “I’ll be more careful.” Allie Jr. coughed nervously, “P-Promise…”


	10. Sans and the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fusion of two prompts.
> 
> from Pantha:  
> I would love to see how the two skeleton babies happened. Like, What the heck did Sans say to Jo Jo at the time? Also how did all of her bitties take the news?
> 
> from Rajani:  
> I'm still curious about sans failed proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch1
> 
> My week will probably be shit starting tomorrow, so expect more chaos.  
> Anyways, I combined these prompts together because they went together well in regards to the story. I hope you guys like them!  
> Also, I know that there are still more Allie Jr. and Mew prompts to do, but I'm kind of stumped on them right now- mostly because I'm focusing on developing the two Undyne bitties in other stories (Tourmaline, a lux in R & C, and Sparta, a jaws set to appear in Burned). Sorry XP but those prompts have been sidelined until I can focus on them better. 
> 
> Also, just a reminder, please put all prompts in Ch1 :) It makes my life a little bit easier XD

Sans knew how important family was to his precious human. She cared about her sisters and cousins more than words could ever really say. She’d adopted her sister’s son as her own- albeit through gritted teeth. He also knew how much the idea of children pleased her. She had been somewhat subtle in her desires to have some kind of family with him, but Sans did feel some fearful pressure in his chest. What if she left him to go be with a human who could give her the family she obviously desired?

              _If only those numbers weren’t so high._ Sans’s bitter thoughts tainted a happy, easy Saturday morning as he sipped on his coffee. The rational part of his mind knew that the chances of his lover leaving him were slim- well, assuming he could fucking propose to her to begin with. He had tried on more than one occasion to pop the question to her while secretly looking into human-monster cross breeding.

              The first time he was going to ask her, he had taken great strides to pester the people at the MTT resort to help him out. The sweet dinner- which he disguised as a break from a particularly fussy baby- had gone smoothly until there was an accident in the kitchens that resulted in the evening ending with the two of them checking on people in a hospital. _Proposing while your lover his holding a cold compress down on a guy’s burned arm isn’t the way to go._

              Then there was the time he tried to be spontaneous. He knew that she wasn’t one for fanfare or theatrics, so he thought that maybe turning a mundane thing into a proposal could’ve ended well. The two had gone shopping later in the evening. They got held up because of some bad weather, but Sans found himself marveling at how beautiful the city was afterwards. It was too perfect to pass up. The sky danced with gray clouds and sunset waves. The city was quiet due to the recent downpour. They were near a charming little sign that just completed the scene…Then Alphys called him because she blew something up in the lab again and _ruined his goddamn opportunity to propse_. He had been salty for the next few days after _that_ mess.

              “hey, buddy.” Waltzer teleported on top of Sans’s head and rapped his knuckle’s against the somewhat cranky skeleton monster’s forehead, “what’s the somber look all about? can you not see the sweet thing happening right over there?”

              Sans looked up from his bitter coffee to find Josephine leaning over Greyson with a big grin on her face.  

              “Greyson.” Josephine wiggled her fingers over the baby’s stomach. The young gray-eyed infant watched her in anticipation, “I’m gonna….” Her fingers edged closer, “-getcha! Ohohoho!” She began to tickle the little guy, making the baby giggle and squeal happily. Her eyes briefly flickered up to look at Sans, and he smiled happily at her. She winked back at him.

              “there’s the smile i was looking for.” Waltzer chuckled while Josephine went back to playing with Greyson, “you’ve been gloomy for the past two hours.”

              “i can’t have been that sad.” Sans chuckled.

              “no, you’ve been fretting about something. you get this weird scrunch to the left side of your face when you worry.” Waltzer stretched out on top of his head and whispered to Sans, “what’s the issue?”

              “just thinking about…proposing.” Sans admitted. Waltzer and the bitties already knew about some of his failed attempts, “you know how bad that’s been going.”

              “oh…yeah….sorry that altantic ruined that one…” Waltzer patted his head.

              Once, Sans tried to propose at home. There had been a nice picnic on the roof looking up at the stars during a city wide black out. Things were starting to take a more serious, warm tone when there was the loudest bang from downstairs that drew Mama Josephine down to check on it. Atlantic had locked himself in the freezer by accident somehow and needed to go be treated for hypothermia.

              “not your fault.” Sans reached up and patted his mini’s back, “don’t think any of us expected atlantic to try and get something out of the freezer on his own.”

              “mm…well, you’ve got time.” Waltzer comforted him.

              “do i though?” Sans grumbled under his breath. Greyson began to squall a little bit, “need me to help newmore?”

              “Nah.” Josephine stood up with the baby in her arms, “He just needs to have his diaper changed. I’ve got it.”

              “okay.” Sans nodded and watched as she walked out calming the small human child. He sank against the arm of the couch, “i’ll admit that….it’s worrying.”

              “not having a ring on her finger?” Waltzer slid down to get a better look at him, “you know… from what i’ve heard, the chances of her leaving you are practically nonexistent. you make her happy.”

              “but how long will she be happy with this?” Sans waved a hand around, “not to knock what we’ve got, but it’s obvious she wants kids. _i_ wouldn’t mind having kids with her. it’s just…those damn numbers for crossbreeding…”

              “i refuse to believe that crossbreeding is the only way you could give her kids.” Waltzer snorted, “skeleton can reproduce one of two ways right?”

              “yes. together or by putting a bone fragment in an incubator of sorts.” Sans sighed, taking another sip of sorts.

              “…could that work with a human?”

              Sans choked on his coffee.

              “what that-“ Sans’s mind halted for a brief second before kicking into over drive, “….that… that might actually…be…an option.”

              Not with his bone though. There was no telling how his comatose state had effected his ability to reproduce asexually. He couldn’t ask Papyrus for a fragment for the same reason.

              _Bone fragments…_

              The case hidden under the floor tiles of his father’s lab came to mind.

              “sans?” Waltzer knocked on his skull, “buddy?” The sansy made a choked noise of confusion when he was plucked off of Sans’s head and given a quick kiss on the top of his head. He sat on the couch more than a little weirded out as Sans teleported out of the living room, “what the fuck was _that_ about?”

              Sans ended up finding the fragments tucked in their safe, stable environment. They had been untouched by the nearly lethal corruption that had hindered a good portion of the monster population. Like any good scientist, he began running tests, observing simulations, and created the best chance possible.

              While that happened in his father’s lab- a place he never thought he’d ever be stuck in again- he continued to live his happy life cuddled up with a muscular artist that had a foul mouth. He even tried to propose a couple of more times.

              They had gone to this aquarium with a young Greyson and the bitties because Tinsel and Atlantic had practically drooled at the idea of seeing fish. Tyrone managed to wrangle himself some off time to come with as well, so Sans managed to find a private moment with Josephine in a large, empty room. The low mood had turned playful and teasing. It was the _perfect_ opportunity! No baby or bitties to ruin it. His cellphone had been turned off. Nothing but fate itself could ruin this moment. Then fate itself ruined the fucking moment by throwing a horde of middle schoolers of a field trip their way, cutting Sans off before he could drop to one knee.

              The skeleton knew that most humans tended to propose without caring about the people around them. Most humans even cheered for the happy couple. The thing was…that just didn’t mesh with their relationship. The two had always been more private about their affection because they were introverted. A big, fanfare of a proposal would get the job done, but it just felt like a perversion of their relationship.

              Then there was the time one of his proposal idea- putting the ring in her drink- almost ended in her chugging the ring down. She had been more than a little confused when he took the glass from her, terrified for her life. He ended up having to inhale the liquid and playing it off as a teasing joke to keep from looking too weird. Thankfully, he caught the ring with his back teeth before it fell past the point of no return.

              A breakthrough came after that attempt. More followed, and Sans found himself with the best chance possible to give the woman he loved what she wanted. He didn’t feel any less nervous about it though. She _had_ told her family that they would wait until after they got married…She’d understand once she heard how long it would take for the pregnancy to last right? _Right_?

              “-c. COMIC!” Josephine’s hands cradled his face, “Bone baby? You said you wanted to speak with me about something. Honey?” Josephine’s thumb rubbed back and forth across his cheek bone lovingly, “What’s wrong?”

              Sans’s hands flew up to touch hers. _Ah right. Gotta pitch it to her…Have to…_

              “just a bit nervous.” Sans chuckled, hands clinging to hers a more tightly than he needed to, “i um…well…ha…” Josephine cocked her head at him, “guess i need to grow more of a spine huh?”

              “Comic.” Josephine sighed, “You can tell me anything you know.”

              It was almost scary how easily those words made him relax. Taking a deep breath, Sans dropped one hand to the reports he had collected to show her.

              “i…know that you want to try and have kids.” Sans started slowly.

              “I do.” Josephine nodded, “But you were uncomfortable with the high mortality rate. We don’t need to rush things if it makes you worry.”

              “the rates are high for crossbreeding yeah.” Sans held up the reports, “but…i’ve got a different plan.”

              “Oh?” Josephine’s eyes briefly glittered with hope.

              That was when Sans sat down with her and explained how it would work. Using some magic and science to get the tiny fragments in the right place, Sans could have her womb act as the nurturing incubator that the fragments would need to develop. It would be at a slow rate, and she would have to take medication to keep her determination levels lower and more stable during the duration of the pregnancy. At the end though- assuming nothing went horribly wrong- she should be able to give birth to two healthy skeletons.

              “Holy shit.” Josephine examined the reports. Sans sat beside her anxiously tapping his thumbs together, “You’ve…been working your tailbone off huh? Jeez. Is this why you’ve been late?” Sans nodded, “Damn...”

              “i just wanted to bring it to your attention because i know how much it means to you, and well…i also know that you aren’t getting any younger physically.” Sans’s SOUL twisted when he remembered that he would drastically outlive her. It wasn’t something he liked to think about if he could avoid it, “sorry if it’s weir-“

              Sans was silenced by a sweet, deep kiss.

              “It’s not weird.” Josephine nuzzled her cheek against his, “It’s sweet.” She squeezed him close, “Thank you for this. If you think it’ll work, we can give it a try.”

              Sans’s arms wrapped around her waist, and he buried his face into her shoulder. Some of his anxieties dissipated at how eager she was for this. More took their place-obviously. She would still be a great risk during the pregnancy. She’d also be very vulnerable to disease and injury due to having to lower her determination levels. Things were far from perfect, but....still….

              “ari?” Blake clapped his hands together, “sans?”

              The two pulled apart and saw some worried looking bitties peering into their bedroom. Flowey, who was more than likely watching Greyson, wasn’t present, but Sans had the sneaking suspicion that Snuggle would fill him in everything he missed.

              “What is going on?” Cyan frowned.

              “you guys have been really distant lately.” Waltzer stretched his arms up, “something going on we need to know about?”

              “GJ? GDS?” Tinsel pouted up at them, concerned.

              Josephine grinned down at them, shocking all of them thoroughly. Given Sans’s bleak attitude and Josephine’s concern for the skeleton, they had all thought that something was going wrong. Instead…the two seemed…cheerful?

              “You know how we talked about having kids at Thanksgiving?” Josephine began. The bitties nodded. She winked at them, “It’s a possibility now.”

              There was silence.

              Then there was pure fucking chaos as the bitties swarmed their human and monster with affection and cuddles- minus Raze. Their little family could grow even more, and that was spectacular news compared to what they thought it would be.

              Sans held Josephine close and let the bitties practically strangle him to death.

              _Kids…_

              Sans’s eye looked down at her bare finger. He frowned a little. 

_Gotta fix that though…._


	11. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Underecho:  
> Can we please see the reaction to Willoughby's second pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/ links can be found in Ch1
> 
> If you guys want to see the triplets, I tried drawing them here: https://kissxsleep.tumblr.com/post/155311990511/disclaimer-bitty-bone-au-created-by
> 
> Seriously, you can find just about any hybrid bitty I've created on my tumblr (Except for Ash)

              “brrrooottthhheerrr!” Hiro’s full weight slammed into Harley’s back, making the taller bitty teeter forward, “you wish to speak with the magnificent, marvelous baby blue?”     

              “I did.” Harley chuckled, sliding his hands under Hiro’s thighs to help the baby blue not fall flat on his ass, “Where’s Snooze?”

              “here.” The sleepy yawned as he approached. A slightly tattered, pale pink blanket trailed along behind him, “what’s this all about? mimi isn’t even awake yet.”

              “I know she isn’t.” Harley tapped Snooze’s forehead, “I wanted to tell you guys something, so I need you both to listen to me.”

              Hiro slid off of Harley’s back and came around to his front. Both of the sans-type bitties looked up at him curiously. They didn’t rush him for an answer, but it was apparent that they wanted one- albeit for different reasons.

              “I-“

              Harley was slammed into the ground under Lace’s lanky form.

              “-ffoowph.” Harley wheezed, patting the happy hybrids back, “i take it willy told you the news?”

              Lace nodded.

              “what? what?” Hiro hopped up and down, “what has my nice, virtuous nephew so excited!?”

              “yOu HaVeN’t ToLd ThEm YeT?” Willoughby carefully navigated his way towards the small group of bitties.

              “lace interrupted him. what’s going on loulou?” Snooze tugged on one of Willoughby’s arms gently, but impatiently.

              “We’re having kids.” Harley pushed himself up and let Lace sit on his lap.

              Snooze and Hiro blinked three times.

              “really?” Snooze looked up at Willoughby in awe, “really really?” He tugged on his arm.

              “ReAlLy ReAlLy.” Willoughby laughed.

              “brother!” Hiro pounced on Harley once more, “you are going to be a father!”

              “I kind of already was.” Harley let the baby blue all but strangle him and patted Lace’s head, “Still, we figured we’d break the news now.”

              “how many?” Snooze poked at Willoughby’s stomach.

              “hArLeY sAyS tHrEe.” Willoughby rubbed the top of Snooze’s head.

              “ ** _three_**!?” Hiro pulled back from his embrace to look at Harley, “THREE!?!?!?”

              “Three.” Harley laughed. Hiro whooped for joy.

              “WHAT IS GOING ON?” A somewhat sleepy Papyrus peered outside of his bedroom.             

              “Pap? Do you know what’s going on?” Olivia chimed in through a yawn herself, stepping outside her bedroom.

              “willoughby is having triplets!” Hiro exclaimed bouncing up and down.

              Olivia and Papyrus paused. Willoughby and Harley felt the anxiety that had built up in them surge forward. Thankfully…

              “OHMYGODLITTLEBABIES!?” Papyrus squealed coming to kneel down beside the group.

              “Willoughby!” Olivia hurried forward and went down on her stomach to pull the poppy into a hug, “Little baby Willoughies and Harlies! Lace? Are you excited?” Her eyes twinkled. Lace nodded enthusiastically.

              Through all of the early morning excitement and buzz, Harley slid over to Willoughby to press a kiss against the side of his face.

              “Guess we didn’t need to worry after all.” He murmured.

              “mMhHmM.”


	12. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Underecho:  
> can we see Raze and sunshine right after they escaped please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/ links can be found in Ch1
> 
> Soo...does Sunshine's hatred of shoes make more sense now? ;3

              Razor knew it would be a matter of time for people working at the warehouse- their “coliseum”- to notice the rip in the wall. He wasn’t about to let weeks of work go to waste, but at the same time…he……

              “Razor…” The thin, weary ray absentmindedly curled a hand in his furred collar Like usual, the humans had forced Raze into tight leather pants and furred, studded jacket after painting his bones with black ink to highlight his scarring, “Where are we going? The humans…they’ll get mad.” Fear buzzed in his voice.

              “don’t worry.” Razor pressed his teeth to the ray’s lips, “i’m getting us out of here.”

              “What?” The ray’s fingers curled into his collar even tighter, “They’ll kill us. They’l-“

              “sshhh…they have to catch us first.” Razpr ducked behind some boxes. He was glad that he had the third prime time slot. It gave him more freedom than the bastards stuck in the fetish and dark hour slots. The humans seemed to believe his shtick about sticking around, so they didn’t mind letting him wander freely. Besides, the needle tipped beads wrapped around his ribcage were set to electrocute the hell out of him if he stepped out past certain boundaries or tried to take it off. Sadly for those dumb bastards, he’d gotten used to the pain. Damaging the beads had been easy- getting rid of them even easier, “i’m going to take care of you.”

              The ray sank anxiously against him. The bitty shouldn’t have felt so small in Razor’s arms. The painful metallic mockery of ‘high heels’ the ringmasters forced all prize bitties to wear clattered softly together every now and then.

              Razor found the hole he had worn into the wall by slowly peeling the metal from the beam. He pushed it open with his shoulder and helped the ray through before sliding out himself. The ray shuddered with anxiety and chill. His naked body flickered at the cold Grayridge wind blasting through the alleys. Deciding to provide as much comfort as he could for the ray, Raze took off his jacket and wrapped the bitty in it. The ray, who was still unused to such acts of kindness, curled in himself- terrified.

              “…Razor?” The ray whimpered when the edgy picked him up again, “Where are we going to go? What are we going to do? How are we going to…How are we going to su… _survive_?”

              “i’ve done it before sweetheart.” Razor curled his body around the ray when another gust of wind slammed into his back, “i’ll do it again. we’ll be fine.”

              The ray fell silent after that. Razor navigated the dark, somewhat familiar streets in an attempt to find shelter. It took him some time, but he finally found a small little opening that led into a crawlspace beneath a building. A couple of rats lunged at him. He crushed them under foot without second though.

              “Why are you saving me?” The ray whispered as Razor settled him down on the softest part of the floor he could find, “I’m just dead weight…”

              “you mean more to me than you could ever know.” Razor cupped the side of the ray’s face and brushed a thumb across his cheek.

              “I mean something to you? What?” The ray struggled to sit up some. He put some weight on his feet, and the jagged shards of metal in the bottom of his shoes dug into his feet. He bit back a cry of pain.

              “hey, hey, take it easy.” Razor settled him back down and glared at the shoes, “we need to get those off.”

              “No…it’ll hurt…” The ray sobbed, instinctively fearing the idea. Trying to take the shoes off meant the ringmasters would punish him.

              “i know sweetheart. i know.” Razor rubbed his legs soothingly, “but you can’t keep going on like this. i’ll try and make it quick okay?”

              “It won’t be…” The ray turned his face away, but he didn’t resist when Razor’s hands went down to the shoes, “It’ll hurt.”

              “i’m sorry.” Razor picked his left leg up and kissed his calf before looking at the monstrosity on the ray’s foot. It was fashioned to look like a high heel. On the inside, jagged pieces of metal lined the bottom of the shoe, making it impossible for the prize bitty to walk. To keep him- or any other prize bitty- from taking the shoe off, small, serrated wire was wrapped around his foot in mockery of a ribbon.

              This was going to be a slow process.

              Razor tried his best to gently unwind the wire from the ray’s skin. The ray writhed in agony, muffling screams of bloody murder into Razor’s jacket sleeve and crying. Eventually, Razor slid the shoe off the foot and crushed it with a burst of magic. The ray’s mangled foot twitched after being exposed to fresh air for the first time in about ten months.

              “see?” Razor quietly picked the ray up into his arms and rocked him back and forth soothingly, “it’ll feel better once they’re off. i’m sorry. i’m sorry…” He ran comforting hands up and down the ray’s back, “just one more. i’m sorry.”

              The next shoe was just as bad as the first. Each sound of pain made Razor grind his teeth together angrily. The irrational part of him wanted to go hunt down the ringmasters and rip them apart for what they did to his precious ray. The realistic part of him knew that would be suicide.

              “Razor…Razor….” The ray cried when the shoe came off, reaching for him.

              Besides, he had more important things to tend to.

              “it’s okay.” Razor laid down beside the prize bitty and pulled him close. The ray sobbed into his collar bone, “ssshhh…it’s okay love….i’ll make sure that no one hurts you like that again. you’ll be safe…shhh….”

              _Forever._


	13. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Luvz-blonde-guyz:
> 
> Please do a story of Saphenous hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch1
> 
> And I'm going to do the 5 addendum requests I've gotten over the past week or so today to make sure that they don't stack up too much. (I'd hate to look back and have like 20 of the things that need to be done XD)

              The human’s smell irritated him whenever he began to pursue the soft scratching noises he would hear from time to time. The cloying scents of her perfume, deodorant, food, cleaning products, and so on made it harder to detect that slight scent of fur and leathery skin and blood. With one of his most useful senses essentially rendered useless, Saphenous relied on his sharp hearing and keen eyes to detect the slightest difference in the apartment around him.

              _Scrick. Sctch. Srrrch._

              Saphenous’s head slowly turned in the direction of the noise. His eyes zeroed in on a fat, pink tail wriggling by the trashcan. The parasite within him thrummed with excitement as the hunt truly began. His blades elongated and grew jagged, perfect for sawing through bone. Silently, the bloodyberry crept forward, making not a single sound within the echoing walls of the apartment.

              The rat didn’t notice his approach. It was too preoccupied eating the left overs the human and the other bitties had to throw out. The creature must’ve thought himself safe because all of the noise the human and the other bitties made was coming from the living room. Normally, their loud, tittering prattle drove him insane while he attempted to find his next meal. In this moment, he was grateful for the distraction because his prey would’ve noticed him easier without the sense of comfort the faraway noise brought it.

              Saphenous couldn’t tell if he enjoyed having larger hunting grounds or not. Realistically, it made getting his next meal harder. He had a larger area filled with nooks and crannies for his prey to hide in, and the scents and sounds of his “housemates” added another obstacle he had to overcome. The challenge grated on his nerves whenever he was particularly hungry. He just needed his next meal after all. There was…something else though…something….”fun” about it. The tight space he’d been confined to before only allowed so many places for stupid prey to run to, so he quickly grew bored with the typical process. His prey couldn’t surprise him and keep things interesting. Here, in this larger space, hunting could take hours of patient stalking. The wait almost made the kill feel even more valuable…

              The rat screeched when his blades carved into its sides. He snapped its neck with his teeth to keep it from making too much noise. The bitty with the tattered spin grew annoyed whenever his young hybrid “son” heard Saphenous hunting. Apparently, the bloodyberry’s natural instincts were “disturbing” and “scary” to the young bitty. Saphenous didn’t really see how Babylon’s weak stomach was _his_ problem, but he knew the human would grow annoyed if the foolish brassberry paralyzed himself during a fit of rage towards him.

              “Saphenous?” The human’s soft feet padded against the ground. Saphenous had been tempted on more than one occasion to cut a chunk out of her leg and arm just to see her reaction. The blood that ran beneath her skin smelled much more…delicate compared to the gamey taste of his typical prey, “I hate to interrupt you while you’re hunting, but I need to speak with you.”

              Saphenous stepped out of the shadow of the trash can, covered in rat blood with bits of muscle and veins dangling from his mouth. He swallowed his current mouthful and cocked his head up at the human. As usual, she didn’t even flinch. Ice cold towards any act of violence, the human would make a boring prey. She was useful though, so…

              “ **speak then.** ”


	14. Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Yavedior:  
> i would like to see more of olivia and asgore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch1
> 
> I'm actually glad this prompt came in. I needed to get this done XD

              Asgore had been acting off in the months after the New Year. He hadn’t stopped being affectionate or sweet or wise or the best person Olivia had ever dated, but something just seemed to be eating at him from the inside. He had a sense of nervousness about him that Olivia wanted to brush away with her hands, a tinge of uncertainty Olivia wished she could soothe with kisses alone. Something was just… _off,_ and not being able to put her finger on it drove her mad.

              “HE SEEMS FINE TO ME.” Papyrus hummed, helping Olivia flat iron her hair for her date. Papyrus and the bitties were going to visit Sans and Josephine that evening, so Olivia didn’t feel too bad about accepting the date from a rather shaky Asgore despite having plans with Papyrus, “YOU PROBABLY KNOW HIM BETTER THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES. I WAS ONLY ONE OF HIS SUBJECTS- ALBEIT ONE OF HIS BRAVEST, MOST MAGNIFICIENT ONES. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF HE SEEMS TO GET WORSE. THE KING MUST STAND TALL, AND IT IS THE DUTY OF HIS FRIENDS TO HELP HIM.”

              “I’ll keep you posted.” She promised.

              Things had started to change sometime around February. Valentine’s Day had gone completely fine, but something someone said seemed to deeply effect Asgore.

              _“How long you think she’s going to stick with the monster?”_

_“Huh? The hot one? I give the bastard a couple of months. The novelty will wear off soon enough. Besides, babes like her probably got guys lining up to Canada wanting to propose to her.”_

At the time, Olivia hadn’t paid the hecklers much thought beyond borrowing a line from her Sissy and flipping them off. Asgore had grown a bit melancholic for the rest of the day though. Olivia had thought that he was soothed that evening, but his odd bouts of anxiety and just… _fear_ would come and go. They came often when their schedules conflicted, keeping them away from each other. He never accused her of cheating or looking for other options though. Olivia could’ve dealt with that. This nervousness ended up making Olivia nervous too.

              After bidding Papyrus and the bitties good-bye, Olivia hurried out of her apartment and down the street. Asgore had somehow- almost magically- gotten them a table at one of the more expensive, harder to get into restaurants in Grayridge, and Olivia didn’t want to waste his efforts. She also hadn’t been able to meet up with Asgore in any capacity the past few weeks because of Easter.

              The restaurant lobby was surprisingly…empty?

              “Miss Newmore?” A waiter bowed politely as he asked.

              “Yes?” Olivia’s perfect, platinum brow arched. She was grateful that she had dressed up for the occasion.

              “Please follow me.” The waiter gestured to the… _empty_ front of the house.

              _What is going on?_

              Olivia knew that the restaurant had a few couple’s tables in a private garden on the roof. They were the most expensive tables to get though, so they were favored by celebrities who could wipe their asses with $100 bills and still be rich.

              The couple’s garden was also empty save a single table. Asgore, dressed immaculately in a tailored suit, stood and smiled at Olivia as she was escorted towards him. He seemed a little more relaxed than he had been the past few months, but Olivia noticed the slight crinkle in the wrinkle around his eyes that betrayed his nerves. _What’s going on Asgore?_

              “Olivia.” Asgore’s voice sent warm shivers down her spine as always, “It’s good to see you again.”

              “It’s good to see you too.” Olivia decided that proper etiquette could go fuck itself. She jumped up and threw her arms around Asgore’s neck once she got close enough. Asgore chuckled as she pressed a series of soft kisses into his cheek, “Why is this place so dead tonight?” She murmured into his ear.

              “I booked every table.” Asgore shrugged, “Well, your sister paid for a good bit of it to help me out, but I’ll be helping her with some construction for free to pay her back.”

              Her jaw seemed to have decided to go take a trip to a foreign country because she couldn’t seem to find it.

              “You rented…” She met his amused gaze, “ _Asgooooo._ ”

              “I wanted tonight to go perfectly, and unlike some people, I cover all of my bases.”

              _What does that mean?_

              The happy couple had dinner peacefully after that. Olivia still found herself wondering if she had missed something in what he said. Nothing seemed to make too much sense in all honesty. They didn’t have an anniversary of some sort, and his birthday had been a month prior. Between eating and chatting and flirting, Olivia tried to piece together what in the world could be going on.

              “I think it’s time for dessert.” Asgore caught her foot that she had been teasing his calf with. Olivia almost choked on her drink when he briefly tickled her for the distraction.

              “I don’t really know if I can eat anything more.” Olivia wrangled her foot back, “But I’ll try.”

              The waiter didn’t bring a plate with food on it though.

              It was a box.

              A small, black box.

              Like the box Sans had given Sissy at Christmas.

              Olivia had never been happier.


	15. Take It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Cear_IK:  
> Um, could we have a short on when/how/why the decision to remove Cesar's eye went?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch1
> 
> This is probably the shortest response I've ever written to a prompt, but...there wasn't much to really say about it. *shrugs* The other prompt you offered up will be longer.

              Cesar’s head was killing him. The injured pupil in his eye acted like a beacon of agony that randomly decided to drive knives into his skull just for shits and giggles. He cradled the aching side of his face gently. His mother tugged on her heels.

              “Are you sure about this?” Mother asked one last time, “We could see if Snuggle could do anything more for you.”

              “I HAVE ALREADY SPOKEN WITH THE MEEK.” Cesar hadn’t enjoyed having the meek’s “brother” a hair’s breath away from him as he spoke with the deaf bitty, but his eye was reaching the point of no return, “MY PUPIL ISN’T SALVAGEABLE AT THIS POINT. MOST OF IT IS DEAD. HELL, ALL OF IT IS PROBABLY DEAD. THERE’S NOTHING LEFT FOR HIM TO PIECE TOGETHER OR PATCH UP AT THIS POINT.”

              Cesar’s vision from that particular eye had been deteriorating anyways. Being blinded in a single eye wouldn’t hinder him too much given the fact that he had been relying on his magic to navigate as his eye grew worse and worse. It would be annoying to not have the feedback anymore, but not being in eternal agony was more than worth it.

              “If you say so.” Mother picked him up and gently ran her thumb across his cheek. Even the gentlest touch caused searing agony to crawl across his bones, so he ended up flinching away despite himself, “I’m sorry.”

              “IT WON’T BE AN ISSUE FOR MUCH LONGER.” Cesar patted the back of her hand. She was- contrary to popular belief- not an ice queen. Cesar knew he had to handle his Mother’s emotional state with delicate hands. Thus, he needed to assure her that her touch was welcome. He placed her hand against his face even though it hurt worse than just about anything he had ever endured, “LET’S GET TO THE CC.”


	16. Water and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Goatmom:  
> Perhaps a story from Atlantic or Tinsel's perspectives? Maybe one of the two got frightened by something, and was shaken, but didn't want to tell anyone out of embarrassment? And then the other notices that they're acting off, so they comfort them the way only a true best bud can?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch1
> 
> ...just a reminder that these two *are* in a romantic relationship. Just not a sexual one 'cause..well..you know....either way Tinsel would um...be more than a little injured to do increased, constant exposure to water XD Anywhoo...I'm going to take my bitty shipping self (It's sad that my bitties have more complicated relationships than my human cast XP) and go for a walk before working on the last two prompts.

**Tinsel:** He still won’t talk to me =(

 **Lace:** Perhaps he just needs some space.

 **Tinsel:** I’ve given him tons of space >:(

 **Lace:** Atlantic isn’t much of a talker to begin with. Give him more time to piece himself together

 **Tinsel:** But he’s hurting Lacey!

 **Lace:** And pressing the issue before he’s ready will hurt him more.

              Tinsel pouted at the cellphone angrily. He had hoped that Lace would encourage him to hunt down the somber hybrid, but _no_. Lace just _has_ to echo what all of the adults in his house were saying.

              _“Give him time.”_

_“He’ll talk to you when he wants to.”_

              Tinsel tossed the phone to the side and looked down at the water burn on his arm. The small palm shaped injury on his arm had long since healed, but Atlantic still insisted on keeping a physical distance between the two of them that drove Tinsel up the wall. Really the ‘scar’ on his arm wasn’t anywhere as bad as some of the ones his Papa had- not by a long shot.

              Tinsel, annoyed and frustrated, began to wander around the condo aimlessly. It felt wrong to be exploring without Atlantic brushing up against him every now and then. _Of course, if I had remembered to warn him that my shirt wasn’t a long-sleeve, I wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place._ Tinsel bit into the back of his hand angrily. It was a bad tic that he needed to quit doing, but in that agitated moment the burst of pain up his arm calmed him down some.

              Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar blue silhouette pass by. His mind warred with itself over what it wanted to do. Did he take everyone else’s advice and leave Atlantic to his own agony? Did he take his own advice and follow him?

              ….

              Tinsel obviously decided to do the latter.

              The yellow hybrid pursued his friend through the house quietly. Atlantic sat on top of one of his Gaster Blasters, wearing one of Tinsel’s old sweaters. _So he does still feel guilty._ Tinsel puffed his cheeks out angrily. The chances of him catching up with the other bitty on foot- especially with his bum leg- were slim to none. Thus, he utilized the one ability he had that his friend didn’t.

              Atlantic almost crashed the Gaster Blaster when Tinsel’s weight slammed down on his back and pulled him into a hug. Atlantic managed to land the two carefully and desummon the Gaster Blaster without much fanfare. He looked down and saw that Tinsel had a death grip on his body. Parts of his bare skin were pressing against Tinsel’s, causing the flame elemental to flicker in and out.

              “tinsel!” Atlantic pushed away from the other hybrid, “stop it. you’re going to hurt yourself!”

              “Then quit running away.” Tinsel clamped one of his hands down on Atlantic’s, not giving a single damn about the pain racing up his arm. The water was like acid to his skin, but he had a point to prove dammit. Tightening his grip on Atlantic’s hand, Tinsel leaned forward, “Please quit blaming yourself for things like this Lan. _Please._ You aren’t helping anyone by hiding from me.”

              “you’re hurting yourself!” Atlantic tried to tug his hand away, but Tinsel had built up more strength during his adventuring time than the other hybrid has, “i’ll quit running away, but please let me go!”

              Tinsel released Atlantic’s hand. His skin hissed and roiled at being exposed to Atlantic’s skeleton tainted water, but he wasn’t in any real danger. The skeleton parts of their hybrid mixture somewhat protected him from serious injury. His hand just fucking hurt. Tinsel wrapped his arms around Atlantic’s back, careful to keep fabric between them.

              “Atlantic, a mere touch now and then isn’t going to kill me.” Tinsel murmured to usually stoic, but now frantic hybrid, “I’m fine.”

              “you’re going to end up scarring yourself.” Atlantic whimpered. Given the deformity of his eyes, Atlantic couldn’t cry, but his breathing could still go out of pace, “i don’t want you to be hurt.”

              “Not having you around hurts worse than any water burn.” Tinsel insisted. He looked over Atlantic’s shoulder and saw that his hands had taken on the wispier, paler yellow color of a ‘scar’. Nothing was hard to move though, so he pressed Atlantic close, “I don’t care about a little pain. I’m already in constant pain anyways.” Tinsel nuzzled his cheek against Atlantic’s despite the sting. He kept this contact brief, so there wouldn’t be any scarring on his end, “Please don’t think you have to go through this kind of stuff alone.”

              “i…didn’t realize that..i…you….” Atlantic’s hands fisted in Tinsel’s shirt, “i won’t run away anymore, but you had better not press against me too often.”

              _There it is._

The cold, metallic voice that indicated Atlantic wasn’t frantic.

              “I won’t.” Tinsel promised, pulling back to beam at Atlantic, “Because you asked me to.”

              Atlantic pouted up at him before letting his face fall back into its natural blank position.

              _I’m so glad that he’s back with me._ Tinsel began to tell Atlantic about something he found in the backyard. _I never want him to leave me alone like that again!_

              Off to the side, Waltzer and Raze had accidentally caught that little display. Raze fumed while Waltzer just smirked.

              “so….guess we’re kind of in-laws huh?”  Waltzer teased. Raze threw a mug at him.


	17. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Cear_IK:  
> maybe how/why Gaster saved the Newmore sisters and what he was thinking at the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch1
> 
> ...side content plans have changed again, but I've noticed that announcing shit properly kind of makes me come to hate it. Thus, it'll be up when it's up *shrugs* Right now I kind of want to focus on Nadia anyways.

              Gaster was not a fool. Years in maddening isolation hadn’t damaged his ability to understand the way people looked at each other, spoke to each other. While it was true that he himself was stagnated in those areas, he could see it others- his oldest son….

              _“newmore.” Sans chuckled, nuzzling his head into Josephine’s neck, “you are ridiculous.”_

_“No, you had too much eggnog.” Josephine tugged Sans into her arms a little too quickly, so they ended up falling backwards, “Pft…You’re putting on weight.” She kissed the side of his head, “Good.”_

_“didn’t realize you liked your men chunky.” Sans yawned, “sorry i was bone thin.”_

_“I like my men healthy.” Josephine cuddled him close on the couch, “So it’s great that you’re putting on some bone density at a last.”_

_“mmm.” Sans began to drift off._

              …and Asgore especially.

              _“Asgo!” The excitable platinum blonde flung her arms around the king’s neck. She kissed his cheek lovingly, “It’s time to go to bed.”_

_“This early?” Asgore raised a brow looking at the other people still in the living room. The Christmas tree was the only light still on, but- contrary to Asgore’s belief- there were a few people who were asleep._

_“Yes. Santa won’t come otherwise.” Olivia let herself drop down from where she dangled off of his front, “Besides, you’re looking a little weary.”_

_The fond affection in the King’s tired eyes was answer enough._

              Gaster also knew how much Persephone Arietta’s children meant to her, and only a fool wouldn’t think of the emotional state of the person they would be living with. The woman had a strong sense of familial duty that reminded him a lot of Verdana….so much so that it almost pained him to think about it.

              So- given how important those women were to people important in _his_ life- Gaster realized that he couldn’t let them die on the sidewalk like animals. As much as he despised humanity, he knew the kind of blow that their deaths would deal his son, his friend. He had already watched Asgore grieve once before. He had already been on the other end of his son’s wrath for failing to protect someone. He didn’t want to go through it a second time.

              The women were huddled over each other protectively when Gaster teleported in front of them. The speed of the bullets would be worrisome to others, but for him, he just slowed them down before teleporting and slowed them down even more once he was in front of the women. Catching the bullets was easier than he remembered. Perhaps it was because the shooter used a mere pistol instead of an automatic weapon.

              Gaster didn’t expect thanks as he reached out and caught the criminals. He didn’t expect any kind of acknowledgement for what he had done. Thus, when the youngest of the brood pulled him into a crushing hug, Gaster found himself almost paralyzed with uncertainty and confusion. Gratitude was something he wasn’t used to…Maybe he could get there some day though.


	18. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from LotusWolf:  
> i think that it would be interesting to see how idjit and raze react to each other on a daily basis, like do they have a regular meeting to talk about the sewing and knitting and crochet that they both do or what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch1
> 
> ...Idjit and Raze don't really talk very much...

              It was a well-known fact that there was a bit of a rivalry going on between Raze and Idjit in the Sans-Jo household. The two were very subtle about their conflict though, so a casual observer might not be able to notice the issues or even think that the “play fights” were- of all things- _cute_.

              To those who were aware and _not_ stupid, the competition was quite obvious. If Raze completed something for someone, Idjit had two things done within the next few minutes. If Idjit had looked after the bitty children for four hours, Raze- ever the over compensator- would look after them for twelve. The two would try and one-up each other every single day. Most of the people on the Sans-Jo household found it a little bit amusing, a lot worrying.

              Raze- a notorious former fighter bitty- appeared to be the Pitbull to Idjit’s Chihuahua. Mean looking, dressed in drab clothing, and always sporting a slight snarl, the edgy towered over the shorter bitty. One would think that he could rip the cherry to pieces.

              Idjit wasn’t a normal cherry however. After being pushed around one time too many, being manhandled one time too often, the cherry had developed more of a spine than most would give him credit for. He was willing to go toe-to-toe with just about anyone, teary eyed and _furious_.

              Usually, the two never really paid each other much mind beyond their rivalry. They never chatted about simple things or offered olive branches. They never stooped down to pranks or practical jokes. Instead, they chased each other on their successes and focused on appearing to be the better bitty.

              That’s why rare occurrences like the one that happened that particular day were very odd.

              Raze sat knitting on the couch. It had taken the edgy a long time to grow used to the idea of airing his hobby for everyone to see, but eventually, he grew comfortable enough with the idea. Thus, the churlish edgy worked away on whatever project he was threading together with a somewhat peaceful look on his face- the sewing and knitting supplies beside him.

              Idjit, who needed some thread and a place to finish his cross stitch, appeared on the couch without a care in the world because he had been told that was where the supplies were. It was odd to see him without December in tow, but the smallest bitty of the brood was stuck entertaining Atlantic and Tinsel.

              Idjit and Raze froze upon seeing each other in such close quarters.

              There was a moment of collective silence from the onlookers.

              Then, instead of what one might think would happen, Idjit simply got the thread and sat on the far end of the couch, far, _far_ away from the moody edgy to work. No pointless words were exchanged. Not even a single look was shared. The two worked in complete silence, not even acknowledging each other.

              “Phew.” Josephine let out a huff of air in relief, “Crisis averted.”

              Then she went back to patching up the Raze shaped hole in the wall that had happened because of their last scuffle.


	19. Fer Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MelicMusicMagic:  
> If possible, I'd like to see how Raze started his little hobby. Maybe he was bad at first but really wanted to make something for Sunshine and had to swallow his pride and ask for Granny's help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch1
> 
> ...."kiss you're supposed to be on hiatus until tomorrow!"  
> This prompt has been sitting in my inbox for 2 weeks. I really just wanted to get it done DX  
> I feel bad about leaving prompts to sit, but at the same time, I like to sit down and tackle more than one. Since I won't be updating this week- I want to realase the gala chapters together, and there's no way in hell I can write around 28-35 pages of content in 36 hours- I decided to go ahead and tackle these guys.  
> ALSO (I'll be saying this in Burned too) I've decided to drop the price of Granny's inheritance from 10 trillion to 10 billion. Mostly because the first number is just ridiculous *shrugs* I'll probably go back and change it at some point, but right now I'm focusing on outline the gala and the first few chapters of the climax of Burned. So bleh :P

              While the apartment was a massive upgrade compared to the junkyard, it was far from a castle. The old rat hole of a “home” had a variety of issues that the human’s lazy landlord wasn’t in any hurry to fix, and the human seemed to have just adapted to the harsher living space instead of taking strides to have it fixed. One of the biggest issues Raze had with the hellhole was the lack of proper heating. The AC would either be freezing cold or too hot the bear. Since Sunshine was the only one who could walk around the hot apartment without any troubles, they tended to keep it on the colder end of the spectrum.

              “Huh.” Sunshine shuddered a little when the AC kicked some and spat out another burst of icy air in his direction. His body glowed with extra energy in an attempt to reduce his shivering, but his flames still danced awkwardly in discomfort. The ray made an odd sound that fell somewhere between a disgruntled, shuddering breath and low hum of annoyance. Sunshine also protectively hovered his arms around his stomach while glaring up at the vent.

              “sunshine…” Raze called out softly. His heart twisted when the ray jumped a little bit. It had been…well shit…Raze honestly couldn’t remember when he had taken Sunshine away from that place. They were there for a few months, on the streets for at least a few weeks…All of that time just blurred together in a haze of drugs, violence, and trying to figure out the differences between right and wrong. Despite the strength of their bond, the ray was still prone to regressing back into his former prize bitty mindset- especially when startled, “hey.”

              “Raze.” Sunshine wrung his hands together awkwardly, “I thought you were doing something with…Did you…uh…” Sunshine went a scary pale yellow shade in discomfort and anxiety. Raze decided that the ray must’ve had a panic attack earlier- triggered by who knows what- and was trying his best to hide that fact.

              “cold?” Raze continued to dislike how frail Sunshine’s arms were under his palms. A little confused on how he could help, the edgy rubbed up and down his mate’s arms.

              “Yeah.” Sunshine leaned a little bit closer, noticing how warm Raze was. Raze had a higher body temperature than the others because of how strong his magic was. Technically speaking, if he were any weaker, he’d have a fever, but the warmth to his bones was just natural to him.

              “c’mere.” Raze tugged Sunshine close, endearingly sweet and gentle. None of the others were around, so he didn’t have to worry about catching shit from them about it, “lemme warm you up a bit.”

              Sunshine chuckled and slid his arms under Raze’s hoodie in an attempt to fight off the cold air of the apartment. No matter how long Raze kept the ray in his embrace, nothing really changed. It was just way too cold.

              That was when Raze decided to try and make something.

              He tried sewing at first. One too many stab wounds to his hands with sharp needles quickly took that idea off the table. Then he tried tape, glue, and just about other way of binding things together- still nothing. He even stole the phone and began looking up ways to make clothing or blankets.

              That was how he found knitting.

              He had to steal some knitting needles and yarn- something he never told the human about since she’d get pissed- to even begin trying to practice, and- contrary to what he thought- knitting wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. The edgy tended to knot up his project or leave massive holes without even realizing it before it was too late. Raze couldn’t go speak to the human about it since she tended to have some of the other bitties sitting around, and he wasn’t about to admit defeat yet. Instead, he focused on his new way of providing something for his Sunshine with an intense focus the others would’ve been shocked to know he had.

              _Dammit._

              Raze growled at his latest attempt at knitting a simple blanket. It wasn’t going well.

              To make matters worse, the bitty phone- which he had been using to research knitting- began to ring obnoxiously. Raze absentmindedly answered it to avoid being yelled at for ignoring a phone call.

              “what?” He barked- not caring who was on the other end of the line.             

              “My, my…” An old, female voice hummed in amusement, “Someone sounds cranky.”

              “no one would be happy getting a phone call after wasting a foot of yarn and three hours of their life.” Raze snapped back without meaning to. _SHIT._

              “Yarn? Are you learning some crafting skills Raze?” Granny teased.

              “noneya!” Raze hissed. He ended up clutching his knitting needles a little too hard, “fuuuckk…great…now i need new knitting needles…shit.”

              “I have some.” Granny offered, “I could also show you the ropes.”

              “not a chance in hell. fuck off.” Raze hung up the phone.

              _Oh wait…forgot to ask what she wanted…_

              Granny had needed to speak with Waltzer about something, so the sansy was more than a little disgruntled to hear of Raze’s rude behavior. After a brief spat, Raze went back to trying to learn how to knit.

              In the end- 145 failed projects later- Raze reluctantly called Granny.

              “oi. those knitting lessons still an option?” He grumbled.

              “Why of course.” Granny chuckled, “Finally got too frustrated.”

              “fuck you.” Raze spat, crossing his arms and glaring at the phone.

              _It’s fer Sunshine- **yer** Sunshine…_

              He kept telling himself that. It was the only way he would be able to get through the first few lessons with his sanity intact.


	20. A Little Lower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Kayve:  
> Could you please do a chapter focused on December, Flowey, or Grayson? I'm actually quite curious about their day to day activites.  
> Please and thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer can be found in Ch.1
> 
> This is short, sweet, and angsty.  
> I always get angsty when I write Flowey for some reason because I like to imagine Jo's excess determination helps him feel things bit by bit, but he still thinks he can't feel anything, so he doesn't act on it until it builds up and things like this happen....

              December didn’t like being without Idjit, but the cherry had a tendency to wander around without him. It wasn’t like Idjit intentionally left him alone of course. The two would go to sleep or nap somewhere, and Idjit would simply be the first to rise and get distracted by some task Lia needed done. Thus, the ever dutiful cherry would hurry off to take care of whatever the human needed paying him little mind. In all honesty, December had gotten used to waking up mostly on his own- _mostly_.

              “Hmph.” Flowey was sulking in the corner for some odd reason with Snuggle nowhere to be seen. Usually, the eternally annoyed flower monster didn’t stray far from the meek, Lia, or the baby. Him not being around them only meant one thing: he wasn’t happy- at all.

              _I should just…leave…_ December quietly fidgeted, trying to decide what to do. Flowey wouldn’t hurt him, but that didn’t mean the flower monster wouldn’t be rude.

              “Dammit…” Flowey punched a small hole into the wall, “I want it back dammit. I want it back.” He mumbled, punching another hole into the wall.

              _Something’s wrong._ December’s spine stiffened as Flowey continued to show signs of decaying mentally. _Really wrong._ The buttonberry realized that he definitely needed to get one of the other bitties or- preferably- Lia. They could help him. _Right_?

              December tried his best to quietly slide out of the little nest of clothing- one of many that dotted the condo. One of his feet ended up tangling in an ugly sequined shawl, causing him to trip and tumble out onto the ground. The soft _thunk_ of his body against the ground was more than enough for the muttering Flowey to take notice.

              The irritated monster swiveled his head around and just barely turned his snarl into a scowl.

              “Oh. It’s just you.” Flowey’s flat voice made December flinch. There wasn’t any of the typical annoyance spicing his words with bursts of life.  No. His voice was hollow.

              “sorry..i…i…” December timidly stood up. Memories of his previous human- _a woman with messy hair sobs and shrieks when she finds him in a box on her doorway. he’s not a p r e c i o u s thing…no…he u g l y_ \- flash through threatening to drag his voice down to mere silence. Wringing his hands together awkwardly, December took a few steadying breaths- _sunshine gently helped him through the calming breathing exercises. in out in out in out_ \- before shyly shuffling forward, “napping…idjit and i were napping earlier. he’s um…not here now though…uh…” December fidgeted even more as Flowey’s patience continued to dwindle, “you’re sad.” He blurted it out before he could stop himself.

              “Sad?” Flowey snorted, “I don’t feel sad. I don’t feel anything.” With that, Flowey continued to glare at the wall.

              “but…you’re…you…..don’t leave greyson’s side w-“

              “Hmph…I mess up once- _once_ accidentally take my eyes off for two seconds, and he’s cut himself because he doesn’t fucking listen when I tell him to not touch the shiny, and suddenly, _I’m_ the bad guy!? It’s not my fault I had to fucking rest in the pot. I can’t live with-fucking-out it- and _dammit_  I just want it back.” Flowey bashed his head into the wall, “Grrrr….”

              December froze, uncertain of what to do. The pieces to Flowey’s story didn’t quite add up with the patchwork family that December had come to love, but he remembered how easily a person could twist an expression, a sentence, a sound. He himself still did it from time to time. A choked chuckle reminded him too much of the pained choked gasp of his previous owner as the woman went further and further down the rabbit hole of sanity.

              Before he could really make any decision, December stepped over and wrapped his tiny arms around Flowey’s stem. The monster tensed and hissed at him, struggling for a couple of seconds. Then- miraculously- the flower drooped and went still.

              “I can’t even _be_ the bad guy anymore….why the hell do I have to keep looking like this?” He mumbled.

              December didn’t quite know what to say to that. He had no idea what Flowey was even talking about.

              “…it’s…okay.” December squeezed him, remembering how nice to was whenever Sunshine or Tinsel gave him a hug.

              Flowey didn’t cry…

              ….but his head did droop a little lower.


	21. I'm here now. I'm safe. I'm loved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sydney Lamb:  
> I think it'd be nice to see some Harley backstory. What exactly happened with the baby blue that didn't like him? Did the baby blue cause the scars on his neck and his paranoia, or was he abused by his owners too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer can be found in Ch.1
> 
> annnnndd more from Harley's backstory.   
> Oh BTW, I've been throwing around ideas for what Babylon and Cesar's kid will look like if I decide to go that route. The little brat looks a little creepy right now actually XD

              “BROTHER!”

              Harley barely blinked his eyes open before Hiro’s weight slammed into him from his right side. It took every bit of his self-control to not grab the baby blue by the neck and snap his spine in half, so he distracted himself by patting the top of Hiro’s head.

              “Hey.” Harley yawned.

              “did you go to sleep standing up again?” Hiro pouted, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.

              “Yup.” Harley ran a hand across his eyes.

              “that’s not good for you.” Hiro whined.

              _He’s such a worrywart._ Harley thought fondly while trying his best to assure the baby blue that his nearly narcoleptic way of sleeping wouldn’t end up hurting him. Snooze- who was just as bad about falling asleep in random places as he was- tended to wake him up if he fell asleep in a very dangerous place, and _that_ only happened when Willoughby and Lace didn’t locate him first.

              Really it was just…hard…for him.

              He had been living with Olivia for more than a year, had been around her other bitties during that time too, but he still found himself fingering the scarring on the back of his neck and looking over his shoulder. It wasn’t their fault of course. His paranoia was a deep set reaction caused by…his…past…

              _The human who adopted him had seemed nice at first- well dressed, charismatic. She easily won the hearts of the bitties and the bitty staff without much effort. Harley- who had a different name under her care- thought he was lucky that the she had chosen_ him _out of all the other bitties in the CC._

_Her calloused hands should’ve told him how fucked he was._

_The baby blue that she had wasn’t like the ones he found in the CC. It was spoiled, rude, and…demented. The little thing kicked up a fuss about Harley being adopted and even **bit** the human which caused the human to lose her temper and smack him around a bit. Harley had watched in horror for the next ten minutes until the two started to laugh and acted like nothing had happened, like they hadn’t just hurt each other._

_The next few days could only be described as living hell.  In less than 48 hours the baby blue had shoved him from a high sink, almost crushed him with a vase, and dug a crack into his neck with a knife. The baby blue no longer kicked up a fuss in front of their equally insane human, and the human just told Harley that the baby blue was “playing like a good little boy” with him- there wasn’t any malicious intent._

_Days…days…blurred into weeks._

_Harley had been able to stretch out and relax in the CC, had been able to breathe. Things weren’t perfect, but he didn’t have to fear for his life. He didn’t have to worry about almost being drowned by an angry human or stabbed by an angry bitty that had been twisted by that psychopathic woman. In less than a couple of weeks, the sweet bitty the woman had adopted from the CC morphed into a jittery, paranoid mess that rambled and stuttered in dark corners of the house._

              “hArLeY?”

              Willoughby’s gentle hand climbing up his hoodie caught his attention. Hiro, who was still scolding him for his sleeping habits, didn’t even bat an eye lash when Willoughby cuddled against Harley as best he could despite his swelling belly.

              “YoU’Re ShAkInG…” Willoughby murmured into the side of his skull.

              “I’m fine.” Harley assured him, taking out his pack of bitty cigarettes. Most bitties used them as stimulants, but Harley was so wound up the depressants in the mixture affected him more, “Just bad memories.” Willoughby made a sweet, broken noise of sympathy that helped calm Harley down more than anything else would’ve been able to.

              “honestly my brave loulou.” Hiro sighed, “you spoil him too much!”

              “mAyBe…” Willoughby shrugged, “SoRrY.”

              “well, i suppose my brother deserves a spoiling every now and then!” Hiro squeezed Harley in a tight hug, “now, i must go find snooze and lace! we must continue our project!” Hiro bounced away to go find his companions.

              “PrOjEcT…” Willoughby chuckled a little.

              “Do they honestly think we can’t see them working on those cradles?” Harley shook his head and snickered, turning to wrap his arms around Willoughby, “Anyways…you should not be out of bed.”

              “yOu WeRe GoNe WhEn I wOkE uP…” Willoughby cleared his throat awkwardly, nuzzling his forehead against Harley’s.

              “Sorry. C’mon. Let’s go.” Harley led the broken poppy back to their sanctuary.

              He had left because of that same nightmare-…memory coming back again.

              _His neck hurt. His body ached with hunger. He resembled a drowned rat more than anything else. The human plucked him from his shadowy corner to clean him up before his check-up. Harley barely bit back tears of pure fear when he was cradled in the woman’s arms next to an increasingly hostile baby blue that looked ready to bite him._

_At the CC, he was silent and quietly begged the techs to notice the distress in his eyes. Terror kept his teeth sealed against each other, but he couldn’t keep his body from trembling. Like a miracle, the workers noticed and began to question the woman….but…they.._

_Dammit…_

_They left the baby blue with him._

_“mama?” The baby blue looked at where the monster and human were arguing through a door. Angrily, the baby blue whipped his head around, “what did you do!?”_

_Before Harley could speak, the baby blue slammed into him, going for his throat._

_The burst of defensive magic came forth before Harley could stop it._

              “hArLeY?” Willoughby kissed his cheek. The lil’ bro had frozen midway into the process of getting into bed.

              “Nothing babe.” Harley slid into the bed and tugged Willoughby’s back to his chest, “Nothing.”

              Then, he tried his damndest to ignore the feeling of dust that wasn’t his own on his body and trapped in his joints. Bit by bit, feeling Willoughby- sweet, kind, brave Willoughby who- like the others- didn’t know about his past- fell asleep in his arms. The sweet feeling that wrapped around Harley slowly lulled him into a dreamless sleep, chased by the echoes of the human almost killing him when she returned to the examination room. The rent in his leg throbbed painfully, reminding him of something.

              _I’m here now. I’m safe. I’m loved._

_I’m here now. I’m safe. I’m loved._


	22. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Silverstreamcat:  
> could you do a continuation on harley's past? like maybe he goes into a full blown panic attack and then everyone finds out about it? idk really but i do want to see more on harley pls (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch.1
> 
> and this will be the last of the prompt round up for the day. It might not be exactly what you wanted, but I hope you like it none the less :) Harley's a stubborn little jackass when it comes to breaking down, so Lace is literally the only person besides my Chip who knows about Harley's struggles. The others have no fucking clue beyond the vague things Harley will mention from time to time.

              Lace was blind, maimed, and actually somewhat deaf. His hearing magic never developed properly, so he listened to the world through broken static and dull tones with only the stray voice to liven up the monotony of it all. Thus, he found himself fascinated by all of the voices that would crackle through from time to time. Olivia’s was the sweetest- blissful, kind, and loving. Papyrus had the brightest- burning, energetic, and brave. The other bitties tended to vary in their moods a little bit more, but Lace would admit to being slightly biased towards his carrier parent’s broken, alternating between baritone and soprano words. It had been the voice that hummed shattered lullabies into the top of his head when he cried in pain when he was younger. It had been the voice that accompanied wiry hands as they tended to him. Through all of his memories of his pained younger months, his carrier parent’s voice soothed him- that voice and one other.

              _“Kid?”_

_“Hey champ.”_

_“Lacey, you should be asleep….bah…fine. We can watch it together. Do you even know what’s going on scamp?”_

              Lace smiled, carefully navigating his way through the apartment in an attempt to find his donor parent. Yes, he was well aware that Harley wasn’t his actual father, but just mentioning his real one sent his Poppop into a panic attack. It wasn’t as though Harley had neglected him either. The voice- slight rasped by bitty cigarettes and a lack of sleep- that the lil’ bro had soothed him just as much as his Poppop’s did- always there to offer advice and sing way off key if he was sad.

              It was a special voice to him- very special. He could pick it up through the din that was his hearing no matter what, and he somewhat prided himself on being able to find his father figure so easily.

              …That day he thought maybe he could find him _too_ easily.

              The broken, gasping sobs he heard staining the voice that made him happy locked his legs into place. He had thought it odd that Harley had wandered so far out of the way- into a dark, cobweb ridden corner of a back room. The lil’ bro tended to mill about helping Hiro and Snooze if he wasn’t tending to Poppop or Olivia/Papyrus. In fact, Harley almost had a pattern to his day that Lace could easily follow. The deviation had been a bit odd of course, but he never realized just how serious it could be.

              “p.. ** _a_** _w_?” His voice cracked painfully. He bit back a cough to keep his ears somewhat open. He heard Harley completely stop moving for half a second.

              “Hey kiddo.” Harley’s voice wasn’t raspy, it was completely _shattered_ by his previous sobs. Lace could hear every single tremble in it, “Ya need something scamp? What can I do for you?”

              So ready to help others.

              Lace took a few steps forward and blindly reached out for Harley. His hands were caught before he could touch the lil’ bro’s face.

              “Kind of rude to just walk up and squish someone’s face kid.” Harley forced a chuckle, barely biting back a sob. Lace could feel the slick moisture on Harley’s hands from where the other bitty had wiped away his tears, “Now, did you need something?”

              _Paw…_

              Lace wriggled his hands free and threw his arms around Harley. The lil’ bro tensed when Lace squeezed him tight.

              “ _o.._ ~~k~~.” Lace murmured patting his back.

              Harley didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds. Then, he felt hot tears drop onto his skull. Harley returned the embrace- gentler because of Lace’s malformations- and let out choked crying noises.

              “You…ha…” Harley laughed, painfully, “You really shouldn’t be hugging me like this kiddo. Gonna get dust on ya.”

              There wasn’t any dust on him though. Lace frowned into his shoulder before working out.

              “ _g_ **oo** d **..m _a_** ** _n_** _..yOu._ ” He insisted. That was followed by the sound of self-hating laughter.

              “I wish kid…I wish. I’d be a much better role model if I was, but I-“

              Lace bit his shoulder- just like he used to do to other people’s hands when he was young and hurting. The familiar sensation froze Harley in his tracks.

              “ _g_ O **o** d.” He insisted.

              Whatever self-restraint Harley had left completely shattered at that point, and Lace ended up finding out a lot more about him than he ever expected…but he kept on saying it over and over.

              Good

              Good

              Good

              Good

              Good

              YOU


	23. In Moments Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Cave Johnson:
> 
> So.. How's abouts sum insight on copper and Adonis? (if this is too 'personal' or smutty, so sorry) do they have to be careful 'in the act' because of coppers injury? I'd kind of like to see some of them.. They're downright adorable. Sophisticated Adonis and fighter copper <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch.1
> 
> Not smutty because these two actually- despite all the ribbing they get- don't have much sex *shrugs* It's not healthy for Copper, and Adonis's main concern is Copper's health and safety. Still, it was nice to write something a little bit sweet (I say a little because this is Copper we're talking about. His back story doesn't allow much happiness into his life XD Poor baby)

              “hey you.” Copper glared at Adonis from where he was resting on his stomach. Silver eyes peeked over the mass of pillows that Copper had to use to catch any decent sleep, “you coming to bed or not?”

              “You are so impatient.” Adonis’s low laugh made Copper’s eyes narrow, “Glaring doesn’t solve problems Copper- communication does. What’s on your mind?”

              “i’m cold and my glorified heater is standing over there buck naked instead of in bed with me.” Copper shot back quickly, wriggling forward some, “c’mon already. i don’ really need that junk anyways.”

              “Yes you do.” Adonis finally came over to the small pile of pillows and scraps of cloth they used as blankets, “Your back will continue to deteriorate otherwise.”

              “it’s fuckin’ nasty though.” Copper glared at the tin of powder in Adonis’s hand, “fine. get it over with already you golden haired jackass.”

              Adonis didn’t get slightly offended at Copper’s open vulgarity like he once did. It was obvious that the more aggressive mannerisms and explicit language were learned habits from his time in the ring and illegal breeder’s. In fact, something had to be horribly wrong for him to stop swearing, so Adonis grew quite fond of watching the shorter bitty fume and spit out curses. Such actions meant that he was healthy.

              Copper tensed when the powder was gently rubbed into his back. He let out a string of annoyed curses, complaining about how gross the magical powder felt when it mingled with his own magic. Apparently, the substance had a heavy feeling that made it hard for him to move when the powder was doing what it was supposed to do and seal as many of the breaks and cracks in his spine as it could. Adonis lent down and kissed the back of his head when he finally reached the base of Copper’s spine and coated a web of cracks in the powder.

              “uggghhh…” Copper groaned unhappily while Adonis went to put the tin away and dust off his hand, “i hate this shit so fucking muuucchhh…” He growled angrily, biting into the pillow he was resting on when he tried to move and realized that he couldn’t, “they can make entire limbs, but stars forbid you need the assholes to make a few fucking spine pieces to help with your mother fucking debilitating disease…”

              “Disease?” Adonis’s asked when he slid into bed next to Copper, “I thought this was an injury?”

              “injury and infection caused by poor treatment- being thrown into the trash with a fuck ton of open wounds doesn’t help anybody.” Copper grumbled into the pillow, “mamba tried his best to keep them disinfected, but there’s only so much he could do with how damp it is here in greenridge. then, the breeder’s got me and bred me a couple of times with some random bitties that further agitated my condition and wrapped my spine in wire to tug on if I didn’t do what they wanted. all in fucking all, my back is a culmination of poor treatment and injury.”

              “I see.” Adonis ran his hand down Copper’s spine, careful to not let his fingers catch in deep rents or push through thin cracks, “I’m sorry. I know this bothers you more than anyone else.” Adonis pressed gentle kisses to Copper’s shoulder bones before helping Copper roll over and pulling the brassy against his chest, “Are you feeling warmer now?” Adonis nuzzled the back of his neck.

              “yeah.” Copper sighed. Adonis reached down and tugged more blankets over the two of them, “my spine just can’t regulate my heat like it used to be able to.”

              “I see.” Adonis wrapped and arm around Copper’s hips and traced small patterns into his pelvic bone. Copper jolted a little and hissed.

              “tease.” Copper grumbled when Adonis simply began to groom him down his spine, “fuuuccckking tease.”

              Adonis didn’t respond to that.

              It wasn’t healthy for Copper to have too much sex- on either end. Thus, Adonis kept their tumbles to a bare minimum that agitated the hell out of Copper. Adonis refused to budge on his stance however. He’d hate to look down in the throes of passion and find Copper slowly dying because he snapped his spine in half.

              “Copper?” Adonis purred softly when Copper fell silent. He leant over to look at Copper’s face and smiled when he saw that the brassberry had gone to sleep at last, “Good….”

              Adonis stretched out behind him and tugged him close. In moments like these, he felt like nothing could hurt Copper because he’d kill whatever it was first. Locking his tail around Copper’s thigh, Adonis himself finally went to sleep, murmuring gentle nothings into the back of Copper’s skull.


	24. The Right Kind of Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Yavedior:  
> soon, i would pay for see the expresión of Asgore in that moment xD, can i request that if you would mind here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch.1
> 
> Hope you like it!

              Olivia stared at the piece of plastic sitting in her hand dumbly, like it would get up and talk to her and say “just kidding” before sauntering off chuckling. Instead, it sat cold, dead and very much so honest in her hand. She had been feeling off lately- a bit nauseous and cranky. At first she thought it was just PMS, but her period never came.

              Crossbreeding tended to not bode well for human mothers. Thus, Olivia had raced from work to the drug store and bought a whole box of pregnancy tests. She used the entire box and kept getting the same answer: +.

              _Oh god. What do I do?_

              Olivia and Asgore had both been careful despite the fact the chances of a monster impregnating her were slim. They used condoms regularly- only occasionally bare backing if the mood struck, and one wasn’t on hand. It had seemed like such a foreign idea to her at the time. How could she end up pregnant? Asgore wasn’t exactly the youngest monster around, and direct cross breeding had extremely slim rates of even happening in the first place.

              _Of course I’d have to be in the 9% wouldn’t I?_

              Tears of frustration and fear sent her mascara carving rivers down her face. She had no idea what to do, what to say. She couldn’t keep it from him. He had every right to know, but at the same time…what if this was too fast, too sudden? Would he reject her just like that? Olivia knew her SOUL couldn’t take that.

              Eventually, she had to get herself over to Asgore’s. She texted Papyrus and lied, telling him that she forgot about dinner plans she had with the king. Papyrus’s cheery demeanor helped her get her breathing back to normal, and he didn’t seem to notice her broken voice- or he simply didn’t note it since she was going to see Asgore. The bitties all chorused a good-bye to her with Papyrus before leaving her on what felt like the longest walk of her life.

              Asgore’s truck was parked in front of his home. Instead of calming her down, the familiar, welcoming vehicle just ramped up her nerves even more. Her mind raced with thousands of ways this could go wrong as she knocked on the door. She could only hope that he was still awake and alert.

              “Olivia.” His warm voice almost sent her into tears again. He smiled down at her, looking every bit the part of a monster diplomat with his ceremonial armor and long cape. He had to have just returned home. _I’m going to ruin his night…_ “Oliva?” Asgore frowned at her, one large paw moving to cup her face, “What’s wrong? You’ve been crying.”

              “I….I need to um…tell you something.” Olivia leant into the warmth of his hand for a couple of seconds, “I just don’t know how you’re going to react, and I’m scared, and…” Olivia closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

              “Of course. Please come in.” Asgore led her inside, “Don’t be afraid. What’s wrong Olivia?”

              Olivia couldn’t seem to find the words. Her eyes flickered up to one of the old images of Asgore with both of his children. She wilted a bit in her seat when she silently handed him one of the pregnancy tests she took. He looked at it confused.   

              “What is this?” Asgore questioned. She simply handed him the box. It took a couple of seconds for it to click. He sat with the two items in hand until a low, deep breath released from him like he’d been punched, “This is…yours?” Olivia nodded.

              “I’m sorry.” Olivia rubbed at her face as fresh tears welled up, “I didn’t even realize…I…”

              Olivia jolted when she was pulled onto Asgore’s lap. His larger frame wrapped around her protectively like a cage. His face buried into the top of her head, and a shaking hand gently brushed across her abdomen.

              “I’m not angry.” His voice was quiet, “I’m…so…very…happy….” He squeezed her close.

              Olivia’s sigh of relief came out through the last few sobs she had left in her.

              “I’m sorry. This has to be the worst time…” Olivia sniffled.

              “It isn’t.” Asgore insisted, thumb rubbing small circles around her belly button until she giggled a little, “It isn’t.” Olivia felt something warm drip onto her hair, but she chose not to comment on it, “You’re so worried about me…what about you? A child would be a very loud distraction while you’re trying to run a business…”

              “I want them.” Olivia said firmly, “It’ll be difficult yeah, but…I want them.”

              Asgore smiled.

              “I do too.” He sighed lovingly, nuzzling her hair with his nose affectionately, “I really do.”

              It was in that moment, Olivia realized a lot of her concerns had been unfounded.

              _I really did pick a damn good man to fall in love with._


	25. Moody Mates Make for Poor Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Silverstreamcat:  
> If it's alright with you, I'd like to see a bit more on Cesear- perhaps an emotional overload and one of the other bitties (maybe saph or adonis) tries to help him? or maybe he manages to get into a fight with a human and they make an attack on his eye which would cause some form of panic? (i'm sorry but im a sadistic little shit who loves angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch.1
> 
> Sorry if this isn't quite what you were thinking XD For some reason, I just couldn't get really angsty with him right now. He's in a happy place, so only certain things can send him into a broody mood.

              Cesar watched Babylon walk around with his growing stomach. The hybrid’s moods tended to fluctuate rapidly, so conversations tended to veer around and turn upside down at the slightest alteration of something within the hybrid. It wasn’t Babylon’s fault that he felt so miserable. Between the nausea, headaches, back pain, and sleepless nights, a foul mood was the last thing Cesar felt like complaining about. That didn’t mean the shift between the way the two interacted didn’t bother him.

              Babylon- who once slid up beside him and grasped his hand just to do it- shied away from his touch due to the pain it caused. Babylon tried his best to still be open and welcoming, but sometimes his body just kept him curled up under the blankets in agony. The powerlessness of the situation combined with the uncertainty of the future left Cesar slowly wearing down mentally.

              Each avoided touch stung.

              Each slightly, petty argument burned.

              Every single minute of practically and accidentally being shunned killed him.

              One day in particular hit him more roughly than the others. Babylon had been reduced to retching endlessly and practically crying in pain. Cesar wanted to help, but Babylon just snapped at him to leave because he was only making things worse.

              Cesar sat in one of the dark corners of the apartment to avoid his mother’s curious nature. She didn’t intend to come off cold, but he really couldn’t figure out how to word his displeasure and sorrow. Thus, he sat alone in his misery, thinking hard about what was going on. His fingers dug into his calves hard enough to tear through the fabric, deep enough to chip his bone. The pain helped him focus a little as he tried his best to rationalize through everything. Logic told him it was the hormones doing it. This behavior wasn’t Babylon- it was the rampant magic messing with his emotions, but his heart told him otherwise. Babylon could always just have grown tired of him, stopped caring for him.

              _It doesn’t matter._

_It does matter._

_It doesn’t._

_It does._

_IT DOESN’T._

_DON’T LIE._

              He bit down on his knee and let out a soft whine.

              “Cesar?”

              A dangerous push of magic sent bones flying towards the new voice. Adonis easily side stepped the weapons and frowned at him.

              “Hey? Are you alright?” Adonis crouched down by the somewhat exhausted boss.

              “I’M PERFECTLY FINE.” Cesar lied through gritted teeth.

              “Mhm…” Adonis looked at his shredded pants, “…sure.”

              “SO LEAVE ME BE THEN.” Cesar huffed, looking away. Surprisingly, Adonis settled down beside him, “WHAT?”

              “Something is bothering you. What’s wrong?” Adonis rested a comforting hand on Cesar’s shoulder, “You’re chipping your fangs at this rate too.”

              “NOTHING IS WRONG.” Cesar argued, “GO. BABYLON COULD PROBABLY USE SOME HELP RIGHT NOW.”

              “So why are you here then?” Adonis cocked his head.

              “BECAUSE BABYLON HAS MADE IT WELL KNOWN THAT HE DOESN’T WANT TO SEE ME RIGHT NOW.” Cesar snapped back, “ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO RUB IT IN MY FACE THAT MY MATE WANTS NOTHING TO WITH ME AT THE MOMENT!?”

              “Ah…” Adonis gently pushed Cesar’s face away from his own, “That’s the issue. Babylon is a bit cranky, but I assure you that he would like to have you around.”

              “NO HE DOESN’T.” Cesar spat, looking down at the floor, “HE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME RIGHT NOW…HE MAY NEVER WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME AGAIN.”

              “Cesar.” Adonis sighed and nudged Cesar’s shoulder with his own, “That’s not true. Babylon loves you. He’s just snappier than usual because he can’t even hold down fluids right now. I promise all of this will change after the baby comes.”

              “WILL IT THOUGH?” Cesar’s voice was hollow.

              “It will.” Adonis repeated firmly, patting his back, “It will.”

              Cesar slumped down some and let out a soft sigh.

              “Cesar?” Babylon’s voice got his attention, “Cesar? I’m sorry I snapped earlier!”

              “See?” Adonis smiled and nodded for Cesar to get out of the dark corner.

              “HMPH.” Cesar glared at the fireroyal before reluctantly climbing out of the corner.

              He still had a few worn down nerves, and the boss wasn’t quite certain if he could continue to down this path with his sanity intact. Then, Babylon’s warm hand pressed against his face, and for the first time in two weeks, Babylon kissed his cheek.

              It made him feel better. Really it did.

              Despite all of the demons still crawling on his back.


	26. The LOAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MelicMusicMagic:
> 
> If it's alright, it'd be nice to gain some insight as to Josephine's reaction to Olivia and Nadia remembering. While it certainly let them know why it was urgent to see Granny, I'll bet she was thrown for a loop because of it. (Her bitties must have been confused too, but Flowey probably handled them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch.1

              This time the LOAD wasn’t as bad as the first. Her arms weren’t nearly ripped into ribbons, and her head didn’t kill her as much. Still, blood pooled on her lap while Sans frantically patched her up. She felt hollow inside, empty.

              “newmore.” Sans looked up at her with sad eyes, “hey…newmore….you with me?”

              “Yes.” Josephine leaned forward and rested her forehead against Sans’s, “Sorry Comic. I know I promised, but…Granny…”

              “i get it.” Sans nuzzled his nose against hers, “i really do. how do you want to play this?”

              “Someone needs to stay here and keep everyone else from panicking…” Josephine looked at him pleadingly. He nodded in agreement, “Thank you. I need to go get my sisters and haul ass to Granny’s- ASAP. I’m so sorry to force you to redo two days of work without as many hands on deck.”

              “it’s fine.” Sans assured her, catching her bandaged hands in his and kissing her briefly, “do what you need to do newmore. i’ll always have your back.”

              “Thank you bone baby.” Josephine forced a smile.

              _How am I going to explain this to my sisters…_

              Josephine pondered that as she made excuses to her bitties and got dressed. Somehow, she had to convince her sisters go visit Granny without causing a panic. Her bitties- none of whom remembered the LOAD- could sense her distress and wanted to go with her, but Flowey reminded them that there was so much work to get done for the wedding. That shut them all up quickly.

              Olivia and Asgore had crashed at Olivia and Pap’s apartment the night before, so Josephine knew that she was going to have to lie to the two other men as well. She felt terrible for doing it. There wasn’t another option though. She couldn’t tell them the truth. She couldn’t tell anyone the truth- not without compromising everything.

              “I- I really need to go!” Olivia’s voice caught Josephine’s attention as she approached the apartment, “I-I’m so sorry you two.”

              “LIVI? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG.” Papyrus pleaded.

              “You’re in tears Olivia. Let us help.” Asgore sounded concerned.

              Josephine rounded the corner and spotted Olivia trying to break away from the two. Asgore was tearing one of his expensive cloaks into ribbons to wrap around Olivia’s bleeding arms.

              _…What?_

              “I…I have to go see Granny…she um….she texted me.” Olivia sniffled, “It’s…uh..um..ah…”

              “It’s urgent, so we need to go now.” Josephine finished for her, approaching the trio, “Would you guys mind staying here to help Comic though? I’ve gotta grab this little one and the bitch before heading out.” Josephine plastered a fake, unbelievable smile on her face, “We’ll be alright.”

              “S-Sissy!” Olivia flung herself into Josephine’s arms. In rapid fire French, she began to murmur about Granny, the death that was coming, and complete disbelief.

              _She remembers._

_Holy shit, she remembers this time._

              Josephine didn’t know what to think about that. If Olivia, who had the lowest amount of determination among the three sisters, could remember, Nadia more than likely would remember it as well. Shaking arms wrapped around Olivia’s frame. She was going to have to come clean with her sisters about the ability.

              _~~Papyrus’s dust sat in a clear container at the police station. Sans’s hands caught in her hoodie as he **begged** for her to go back, to rescue Papyrus. His grip was so tight it almost tore the fabric. Her hands shook when they hovered over the LOAD button. When she pressed down, pain unlike any other lanced up her arm. She felt like she was being ripped apart and drowned. Agony pulsed through her veins like wildfire, burning her from the inside out. Within the void, she screamed….~~_

              _Okay…maybe leave that part out._


	27. After the Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Bitty Ornery Biter.:  
> Would like to see some more of willohby, and the triplets. How did the birth go? How did willohby handle carrying three lil bro babies when Babylon is struggling early on with only one boss baby (assuming the two types are similar in height)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch.1
> 
> Hopefully this answers some questions :)

              Willoughby’s tired frame rested peacefully in the small bed he and Harley shared. It had been rough getting through the labor, but now three little bundles were tucked away in their sanctuary with them. Suede and Satin slept curled up around their carrier soundly while Silk insisted on quietly fussing in Harley’s arms.

              “Honestly kiddo.” Harley huffed, lifting the kid up for what felt like the fiftieth time, “You are so hard to please.” Silk just seemed happy to be cuddled. The youngest of the bunch had to most certainly be the most rowdy as well.

              Willoughby had had a relatively easy pregnancy. Harley was a good inch and half shorter than him, so there wasn’t too much of an issue during the first month and three weeks. It was around the 8th week that Willoughby had to start walking slower and less often before ultimately being put on bed rest for the rest of his pregnancy. The weight of the children made his back and legs ache, but the happy carrier just smiled through all of it.

              It was the actual labor that had everyone worried. There was a real risk of his pelvic bone snapping after all the abuse it had endured before- which would’ve paralyzed him if not outright killed him. Thankfully, his labor actually went by smoothly until Silk tried to come out ass first. _That_ resulted in a C-section that really didn’t matter. The womb had already begun to break down and actually popped off of his spine and pelvic bone. They just had to take a scalpel to cut it open and get Silk out.

              “You are such a handful.” Harley mumbled fondly at the young one.

              A knock on their door got his attention.

              “Yo.” Harley called out softly. Lace quietly peered I, “Come on in kid. I’m just trying to get Silk to settle down for the night.”

              Lace shyly crept into the sanctuary, shutting the door behind him. When he reached the bed, his hands curiously reached out until they brushed against Satin. He startled back when the middle child twitched at being touched. Once Satin settled back down again, he gently stroked his cheek once more.

              “A real cutie huh? Just like his big brother.” Harley chuckled as Silk finally drifted off to sleep, “Come on kiddo- time for bed.”

              Lace nodded.

              It had been a rough labor for sure, but holy shit had it been worth it.


	28. Zap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Cave+Johnson:  
> Sooo..... Could we see the shitstorm and blizzard that came with Daniella and friends arrest? I'd love to see aomeone get curb stomped by Nadia's stilettos........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch.1
> 
> ...the reason why I didn't show this in story is because the whole thing was rather boring- just people getting fired and arrests being made. Daniella getting tased was the highlight of the whole thing, so that's what I focused on *shrugs* sorry if it's dull.

              Daniella hated Nadia Newmore more than anything else in the world once she saw the police officers enter the building and begin making arrests. Newmore stood beside Berken with a cold, smug look on her face Daniella wished she could just punch off.

              “You’re under arrest.” A police officer told her.

              “What?” Daniella shrieked as she was read her rights. She struggled against them physically, “I didn’t do a damn thing!” She spat.

              Newmore let out a low, displeased noise.

              “You!” Daniella roared in her direction, “This is your fault dammit! All your fault! Everything is always about you isn’t it!?” Daniella managed to break free of her captors and charge Newmore. With her hands cuffed, there wasn’t really much she could do, but she was going to damn well try.

              Ever true to stone cold nickname, the Ice Queen just stood and watched Daniella as she barreled towards her.

              The sound of a Taser going off briefly registered in Daniella’s ears when a painful electric shock raced through her body. She crumbled to the ground at Newmore’s feet, writhing in agony. When she managed to get her gaze to go up, she found Newmore looking down at her with the eyes of a cruel mistress happy to see someone punished.

              “You never stood a chance Daniella.” Newmore whispered softly as the police approached to pick her back up again, “You should pick better battles…it’d be good for you.”


	29. Grimby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Rajani_the_Freak:  
> I have an odd curiosity and I'm not sure it would warrant a chapter... remember Jo's doctor (the one she has to see because of her cancer) he said that someone in his family had a grimby and that he caused a lot of havoc but he was starting to find it endearing. I sort of want Jo to witness them interacting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch.1
> 
> ...this is seriously almost drabble length, maybe even shorter. I'm sorry XD

              Grimbies really were interesting things to observe, and the little bastards seem to be royal pains in the ass.

              _I’m so glad I don’t have one of those…_

              Josephine observed as her doctor fondly scolded the cranky grimby in the room with them. She had come for another check-up and had been both shocked and amused to discover the doctor had brought the family bitty to work with him.

              “You can’t destroy things _here_.” The doctor clucked his tongue, “It’s bad enough you do so at home.”

              “Bah.” The grimby hissed back, “I’ll do as I please.”

              “Excuse me?” The doctor crossed his arms.

              Josephine continued to watch with an amused smirk on her face.

              _Glad to see I’m not the only one with bitties who give them trouble._


	30. New Blog

Hey guys, 

I just wanted to let you all be aware (I'll address this in notes of the other stories as well) that my @kissxsleep blog is now 18+. I'm pretty sure I have more than a few underage readers, so please do NOT go onto the @kissxsleep blog if you are not of age. If you aren't of age, simply go to my @kissxawake blog which is solely SFW and focused on my fanfic. @kissxsleep is now not only focused on my writing, but other things as well. I will post any major updates to the series on it as well if such a need arises.

Anywho, here is the link to my new SFW blog: https://kissxawake.tumblr.com/

The other one is NSFW now.

Essentially it breaks down to blue kissxawake is SFW, red kissxsleep is NSFW XD 

Just something I wanted to note officially. I know that there will probably be some underage readers who stumble onto the @kissxsleep blog by accident because of the notes in previous works, so I'm not going to bite someone's head off for it. Just please go to the new blog. Seriously. 

Anywho, I hope you guys have a pleasant morning, day, afternoon, evening, or night!


	31. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sydney+lamb:
> 
> So.....   
> ~maybe kinda really wanna be sadistic and see the attack on babylon~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch.1
> 
> These bastards can be sneaky sneaks when they wanna be =_=

              Babylon thought that people wouldn’t pay him much mind. He was dressed from head to toe in black, and he didn’t make too much noise as he waddled through the office. No one had ever given him problems before either. Oh sure, there were a few dirty looks and grumbled slurs. That was unavoidable. None of the staff ever really got physical with him though. Perhaps it was his growing belly that turned most of them off of the idea. Maybe it was knowing Nadia would rip their worlds to shreds if they hurt him.

              Either way, he foolishly thought he was safe.

              He wasn’t.

              Babylon ended up wandering farther away than usual in order to avoid his father and the desk drawer duo’s constant coddling. As much as he adored his family, they could really grind his gears on occasion, so he left Cesar- who hadn’t been able to sleep much due to Babylon’s tossing and turning- to nap peacefully and began to just wander around.

              He was about to turn around beside the men’s restroom when he heard something small whimpering. Confused, concerned, and driven by hormonal instinct, he entered the cracked door to the bathroom. A small, shadowy form caught his attention. It was…a bitty? The bitty sniffled and whimpered in a dark corner of the bathroom.

              “Hello? Are you alright?” Babylon questioned, quietly approaching. His gut instinct told him something was off, so he didn’t get too close. The bitty shook its head and whimpered louder, “Come out to me. We’ll see about getting you help.” The bitty shook its head again. Babylon sighed and took a few more steps closer, “Hey, it’s okay…I promise I won’t hurt you.”

              “..R-RI..” The bitty began to turn, “…right.”

              A scarred face twisted into a sick grin as the bitty spritzed him with something. It felt like ice water slammed onto his SOUL.

              “What the fuck?” Babylon stumbled away, trying desperately to summon flames to keep back the demented bitty. He turned to flee when a sharp pain erupted in his skull. Another blow followed the first, and another came after that one, leaving Babylon on his side with three cracks in his skull. He groaned and frantically tried to move to summon his magic at all.

              His body didn’t obey his wishes.

              “Ha. I didn’t think it’d be that easy.”

              Stevie- some jackass Nadia didn’t like who would occasionally give the Newmore some trouble- walked out of one of the stalls. He had a water dropper.

              “I told you they were too sentimental.” Daniella’s heels were a familiar sound, even to Babylon’s ringing ears, “C’mon. She’s going to notice at some point. We need to make this quick.”

              _Quick…what…make…quick…_

              Then pain came.

              A lot of it.


	32. The Wedding at a Shorter Persepctive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of three prompts
> 
> Prompt from Random_Reader:  
> Can we see the triplets interacting at the wedding?
> 
> Prompt from Sydney+lamb:  
> Did they ever reconcile with copper? Like.. Did things ever get better there? 
> 
> Prompt from Wheatley:  
> Maybe a fluff situation where sunshine gets triggered and raze has to help, or vice versa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in Ch.1
> 
> I combined these 3 into one larger response because I liked the way it flowed *shrugs* Hope you like it all the same though :)

              Lace felt Suede snuggle into his chest and immediately moved to make sure the toddler didn’t fall. The reception was in full swing, and the chaotic beat of the music left Lace’s head spinning. Suede didn’t seem as fond of all the noise either. The two completely blind bitties curled up in the shadows of the reception hall, Lace softly humming to the best of his ability. Suede babbled quietly back to Lace in the moments where the older sibling’s vocal chords gave out, cuddling even closer.

              “lAcE?”

              Lace perked up at the sound of Willoughby’s voice. He made a slightly loud, distorted noise of acknowledgement he hoped his parent heard.

              “ThErE yOu ArE.” Willoughby said upon finding Lace and Suede, “aH…wElL, i GuEsS tHiS iS wHeRe SuEdE rAn OfF tO.”

              Satin dozed, held against Willoughby’s hip. The toddler slowly opened his functioning eye upon feeling Willoughby begin to crouch. The tiny bitty quietly began to whine and grab at Lace’s hoodie. Willoughby and Lace both chuckled a little as the toddler climbed onto Lace’s chest as well.

              “aRe YoU oKaY?” Willoughby ran a hand over his son’s skull. Lace shrugged noncommittally, making soft noises at his brothers. Suede reached out and prodded his brother like he always did. Satin huffed and prodded Suede back. Since Silk wasn’t there to be extra rowdy, the two could quietly bug each other, “Do YoU wAnT tO sTeP oUtSiDe?”

              Lace pondered it for a few seconds before nodding and allowing Willoughby to help him stand up.

              It was awkward using the false limbs to hold his younger brothers close. The different pieces left him aching, and the weight of the toddlers caused his back to scream. He didn’t complain though. The soft touch of Willoughby’s arm around his upper back made him feel better. Lace knew that he shouldn’t be jealous of his younger siblings. They’d grow up eventually, but that didn’t mean the sudden lack of attention stung any less. Thus, any time he could spend with his family was cherished.

              “hey there kiddo.” Harley’s familiar rasp made Lace’s face light up. Silk babbled incoherently upon seeing his oldest brother and made a few whining noises out of jealousy, “oh no mister. lace’s already got two weights on him- he doesn’t need a third. you’re stuck with me.” Silk let out an annoyed, fussy yowl, “aww…c’mon squirt.” Harley tried his best to get the toddler to laugh, but Silk stayed stubborn.

              “hAhA…” Willoughby chuckled and walked over to Harley. He took the fussy toddler from Harley’s grasp. Once he began to rock the fussy toddler, Silk quieted down slowly, still sniffling and pouting about not being able to cuddle with his brothers, “yOu AnD tHe OtHeRs CaN cUdDlE aT hOmE wHeRe LaCe CaN lAy dOwN wItH yOu.”

              Lace made a noise of agreement.

              He didn’t know why his half-brothers were so fond of him. He wondered if they felt his jealousy and wanted him to feel included in some way. No matter the reason, the triplets absolutely loathed going a day without being around Lace. The close knit relationship between the brothers only helped the small bitty family feel more…together. Really, their story had a happy ending that bitties from fighting rings would kill for. Willoughby had become more well-adjusted during his time as Harley’s mate. The children were healthy, happy, and sweet. Willoughby’s nightmares had faded, and it was harder and harder for the bitty to be sent back to the dark place.

              …

              Others weren’t so lucky.

              “fucking shit goddamn it!” The sound of an angry accented voice echoed through the small garden where the Harley-Willoughby family had curled up, “ _damn it."_

              “razor!” Another voice followed the first, “damn it man, that wasn’t intentional.”

              “wasn’t intentional my ass!” Raze whirled around to face Copper. The two bitties squared off, “and it’s _raze_ ya dickhead.”

              “you’re the one who fucking called me copperhead to start with!” Copper roared back, “i didn’t mean to drop that glass on you, but where the fuck do you get off trying to swing at me and almost hitting my kid!?”

              “i didn’t go anywhere near ya kid fucker. unlike you, i ain’t that fucking sick!” Raze’s hand came up to wrap around Copper’s throat before the maimed bitty could really react. Copper’s eyes widened with familiar fear when the hard fingers clamped around his throat, “you could’ve gotten my kid wet, and i’m willin’ to bet fuckin’ money you’d do it too- just to fuckin’ pay me back for bustin’ ya up.” The dangerous growl and crackling of energy had Willoughby stepping closer to Lace protectively while Harley let out a sigh and began to approach the two former fighters.

              A flash of white-gold flickered across, and Raze was thrown back an inch- just an inch though. Copper wheezed when Adonis’s arms wrapped around him. Anger burned on the brassberry’s face, but it was a small amount compared to the fear the familiar grip on his throat had brought back to the surface. Adonis turned angry white eyes on the snarling Raze. A clawed paw came up like he was going to do something.

              A yellow flame shot out and slammed into Adonis’s side, sending him and Copper teetering over to the side. Sunshine stumbled over to Raze, exhausted by the simple display of magic, and wrapped his arms around Raze’s arm.

              “Don’t touch my mate you overgrown housecat.” Sunshine spat, bristling with flames.

              Things looked ready to get ugly.

              “enough.” Harley’s voice slammed down on the scene like concrete. He stepped between the two couple’s and held up two glowing hands. Realistically speaking, Raze and Copper alone would be strong enough to kick his ass- not taking into account their flaming mates. Thus, Harley had to play a bit dirty. He nodded back towards Willoughby, Lace, and the triplets, “Not in front of my kids.”

              “Harley.” Sunshine blinked a few times, looking more than a little ashamed, “I’m sorry. We didn’t know you were out here.”

              “My apologizes Harley.” Adonis still kept a tight grip on Copper, who still seemed to be sinking into old memories if the slight tremble was anything to go by.

              “it’s cool. what’s going on here though?” Harley cocked his head and looked between the two couples.

              “Copper accidentally dropped a glass. Raze reacted violently and stormed off.” Adonis answered, giving the edgy a dirty look.

              “Copper didn’t have to follow.” Sunshine snapped back, immediately losing the sweet façade.

              “He could’ve struck Babylon. Would you stay still if someone almost hit Tinsel?” Adonis shot back.

              Sunshine didn’t exactly have a response to that.

              “okay, so two accidents happened and caused a big stink.” Harley let his arms fall and took a deep breath, “i’m certain copper’s sorry for dropping the glass, and i think we can all agree raze would never try to hurt a kid. thus, all this fuss is probably happening because of bad memories- right?”

              Copper nodded quietly.

              Raze reluctantly grunted, eyes dimming as well. Sunshine looked up at his mate, concerned and worried. Raze just wrapped an arm around Sunshine and tugged him close.

              “so, let’s just all take a few breaths and break this up before things get violent again. besides, from the looks of it, the two fighters need a couple of minutes with their lovers.” Harley motioned for the two groups to go off in different directions, “alright?”

              Adonis and Sunshine nodded in agreement.

              “h-hey!?” Copper squawked when Adonis scooped him up off of the ground, “i don’t need to be carr-“

              Adonis kissed him. The brassberry shut up quickly.

              “Raze?” Sunshine questioned sweetly, stroking a hand across the edgy’s face.

              Harley opted to leave the couple alone and went to take his family to a more secluded part of the garden.

              “dammit…” Raze’s shoulders buzzed with anxious energy. Sunshine pulled the edgy’s face down to where his neck met his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles into Raze’s skull. Raze’s grip was almost painful around his torso, but the unsteady, choppy breathing and almost, but not quite sobbing kept Sunshine from complaining.

              Raze hated the sound of glass breaking. The humans who ran the ring would often slam wine bottles across the metal cage that covered the top of the ring after he brought in a large sum of money. The sound alone brought him back to the dust filled, dark ring, the lives of hundreds of bitties staining his hands forever.

              “It’s okay.” Sunshine murmured into the side of his skull while pressing soft kisses to the scarred bone, “It’s okay…we’re not there anymore. We’re here…We’re here…We’re okay…”

              It took both Raze and Copper some time to settle down after that little fiasco. Thankfully, the bitties managed to keep it from reaching their humans’ ears, lest they cause a fist fight between the pregnant bride and her twin.

              Things weren’t much improved between the two fighters by the end of the night however.

              Copper and Raze glowered at each other as their humans helped the clean-up crew pick up stray bits of trash. They were silent, cautious, and completely blank beyond their slight agitation and anger.

              “sorry about the glass.” Copper managed to grit out.

              “…sorry about takin’ a swing at ya.” Raze mumbled in return.

              The angry looks didn’t stop though.

              “i still hate yer guts baby killer.”

              “same goes to you, you murderous piece of shit.”

              Harley watched the exchange with Suede cradled against him. He let out an annoyed noise, but just walked away. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it really.


	33. The Unexpected

              Narci chomped down on Sparta’s arm playfully. She grunted when his sharpening fangs actually nicked a small cut she’d gotten while tussling with Julius earlier that day, but she wasn’t going to complain. She was the bad hunter being attacked by the bear of course.

              …

              Narci was a strange child who had a strange imagination. Sparta just learned to roll with his more violent tendencies. Copper chalked it up to the kid being a mixture of brassberry, grimby, and boss. Babylon thought it was because of all the wrestling Julius and Sparta did. Sparta quit caring about the scowls the ticked off carrier parent would give her from time to time however.

              If rough housing meant that Narci could put up more of a fight in the face of danger, Sparta didn’t mind a few scrapes and bruises.

              “Gah, ow…good job kiddo.” She winced when he managed to bite deep enough for it to really hurt, “Alright. Turn me loose.”

              Narci pulled back and beamed at Sparta. She rubbed the top of his head affectionately before tearing off part of her tank top to cover the wound. She hadn’t known what to expect with the kid when he’d just been a baby, but things got easier as he got older. At first, Sparta just thought the kid would see her and Julius as some kind of blot in the apartment. The desk drawer duo didn’t really interact with him too much at first- for obvious reasons. They were clumsy and uncertain with the kid until the kid started trying to mimic their snarls. Then, their interactions became easier than breathing.

              “he got ya good huh?” Julius walked over and picked up the rapidly growing Narci. The hybrid yelped and giggled when Julius tickled his ribs.

              “Yup.” Sparta nodded and watched the two act ridiculous, “His fangs are getting sharper too.”

              “good.” Julius and Sparta shared a look. They shared the same sentiment when it came to making sure that Narci could protect himself. Narci let out an ear splitting yawn and pawed at his eyes, “sounds like someone’s getting tired.”

              “It’s about time for his nap anyways.” Sparta agreed. She blushed a little when Narci reached out for her and pouted. She took him from Julius and sighed. The hybrid toddler cuddled up to her neck and made soft purring noises that he often heard Adonis making, “Jeez kid…”

              “pffft..” Julius snickered when Narci began to drool onto Sparta’s shoulder.

              “Shut it bonehead.” Sparta kicked out at him and almost fell. Julius caught her by the other arm first and frowned at her, “I know. I know.” She grumbled.

              The returned to their shared living space and hunkered down with Narci sleeping between the two of them. No one else in the apartment had expected the two to make such good babysitters, but no one was complaining either.

              “…he’s chewing on my hair…” Sparta chuckled. Julius snorted and had to muffle his laughter behind his hand.


	34. Brother Dog Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Thisisareallylongandannoyingname:  
> How's abouts we gets to spend some time with da triplets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Full disclaimer/links can be found in ch.1
> 
> Something short and sweet.

              “Lacey!” Silk jumped on top of his older brother and giggled when Lace grunted under the weight of the youngest triplet, “Hi.” Silk giggled and kissed the back of his brother’s head. The bitty was still far from being completely grown up- more so in the preteen phase. That didn’t mean that he hadn’t shot up like a tree though.

              “…” Lace mumbled something back to the hyper triplet that made the young bitty giggle due to how annoyed it sounded.

              “Were you napping?” Silk puffed out his cheeks.

              Lace shrugged.

              “You shouldn’t be sleeping so much.” Silk reached over and grabbed one of the bitty sized pillows that made up a large part of the triplets’ sleeping nest. He hit Lace across the back of the head with it, “Dah says you need to walk to keep your leg strong.”

              Lace groaned and cursed Harley’s name mentally.

              “Silky? Lacey?” Satin’s voice made Silk perk up. The half-blind bitty approached his brothers with Suede trailing along behind him, fingers brushing across Satin’s back to avoid stumbling.

              “Hi Saty!” Silk reached out and tugged his brothers onto the pile. Lace let out a muffled scream of frustration when he was buried under his brothers, “Aww…sorry Lacey.” Silk cuddled his brother.

              “Sorry.” Satin echoed, shifting off of Lace’s back to allow the other to get more comfortable. Suede slid off as well, but snuggled closer to Lace’s arm. The oldest of the three had always been rather clingy when it came to Lace, “Not feeling well?”

              Lace shrugged.

              “How can you not know if you’re feeling well?” Silk pouted.

              Lace shrugged again.

              “Ey boys hav-..oh..well…there he is…” Harley chuckled upon finding his sons all cuddled up together, “Lace, has your headache passed.”

              Lace made a ‘so-so’ gesture.

              “Want me to go get you some painkillers?” Harley asked.

              Lace shook his head.

              “Alright. Boys.” Harley gave a pointed look at Silk, “Don’t give your brother too much trouble. He’s got a headache.”

              “Yes sir.” Satin responded. Silk pouted, but nodded and cuddled on top of Lace’s back.

              Lace- used to it by that point- just sighed and admitted defeat.


	35. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another combo response
> 
> Prompt from Thatoneassholewhopaysinpennieswhenyourinarush:  
> Id totally love to see some cute, yet suggestive, or protective fluff with Grillby and ice queen(
> 
> Prompt from Rajani_the_freak:  
> (^ wanted the Grillbia confession- I don't have a link to the original comment atm, and my head is killing me, so I beg for your forgiveness at this slight bit of laziness.)

              Nadia knew that Grillby was attractive- by both monster and human standards. His slight innocence and definite youth attracted all kinds of people to him. Some were content to back down upon learning he was involved with someone. Others were…pushier…Nadia tried to not let it grate on her nerves too much. She knew that at the end of the day, Grillby would be coming back to her.

              ~~But what if he doesn’t? What if he leaves you? You know you’d deserve it.~~

              Gritting her teeth, Nadia entered the bar where Grillby had found a new job and stubbornly began to work part time while Nadia was working on getting him his own restaurant. She didn’t like it when Grillby walked home, so she made a point to pick him up from work no matter how early in the morning it was.

              The only actual downside to this arrangement in Nadia’s eyes was the fact that she’d often come in to find some hussy making eyes at her man from a bar stool or a guy all but flashing his dick to get Grillby’s attention. To add insult to injury, most of those men and women were frequent fliers and _knew_ that Grillby was off the market. They literally continued their antics just to see if they could tempt him away.

              The final straw happened for Nadia this last time. Grillby was going to stop working at the bar due to constant customer harassment. He didn’t enjoy the attention either, but from the looks of it, his fans didn’t quite like it. They were whining that Nadia made him do it and that he couldn’t leave them. Grillby cringed back when a woman got close and ended up walking into a woman who took advantage of his slight shock and actually…

              The bitch _dared_ to kiss him.

              Nadia’s arms were on auto pilot when she yanked the woman off of her man by the hair and broke the whore’s nose.

              “Be glad murder is still illegal.” She groused as she shoved the woman away and grabbed Grillby’s wrist. Grillby caught up to her steps and wriggled his wrist free in order to clasp her hand. The two left the establishment and mostly drunk patrons behind. Nadia still shook with angry energy, “How dare she..”

              “Nadia.” Grillby hummed, nuzzling his cheek against her head.

              “I can only tolerate so much Grillby.” Nadia sighed and squeezed his hand gently, “How else am I supposed to react when people just make assumptions and try to grind up on you? Do you have any idea the kinds of questions I ask myself? The what ifs that follow? I know I’m not the best, but I...I…”

              _Don’t know what I’d do if I had to let you go._

              Grillby halted, causing Nadia to almost stumble.

              “Grillby?” Nadia turned back to look at him. He pulled her into a simple kiss. She made a soft noise of shocked annoyance before kissing him back. Against his lips she whispered, “I love you.”

              “I love you too.” He hummed back. Nadia pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, “I looove yoou.” His voice became more uneven as he blushed bright red.

              “Grillby…” Nadia would never admit that tears pooled up a little. She laughed and tugged him down for a kiss, “I love you so much...” She breathed against his lips, “…so… _so_ much."


	36. Something Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Underecho:  
> "I want to see a bit of how Cuspid see the world, maybe when Shin and Mettaton are on a date or as Shin teaches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, so I hope it's sweet enough to make up for that ^^

          The quiet man never really managed to properly impress him. Physically weak and emotionally unstable, he doubted that the human would truly be of benefit to his life. That was until he saw it- the steel that hid behind the paper facade the quiet man put up. Yes, the other humans tormented the quiet man day in, day out. They ripped him down to tear at him before leaving just long enough to let him stand on shaky legs before doing the same thing again. It was a fool's errand to keep returning to the den of monsters that tore his emotional flesh from his logical bone.

          And yet the quiet man kept going.

  
          His head was not held high. He did not make a scene out of his fortitude and persistence. Never once did he grovel and beg. Even when his mentor ended up being his tormentor, he continued. Like a river that people tried to dam up to keep from flowing, the quiet man continued. The horrors thrown his way had broken many other humans. He had seen that first hand. So many times, those with good intentions would be turned into scorned, hateful people, bitter at their failures and consequences of trying to do some good. The quiet man proved that his hesitance was misplaced, his fear was unnecessary. He had kept expecting the quiet man to dump him at the nearest ring. He had expected beatings and yelling. He had expected the ring but even worse.

          Instead, he got a home with the quiet man.

  
          It wasn't a perfect home. The quiet man still let many people walk over him. The quiet man still suffered under the weight of his old scars. The sounds of a deranged voice through the crackly fha-o-nee made small pools of water appear on the quiet man's face. The house was not a home. Even to the quiet man, it stood for a brief, but hollow sanctuary. No, his home was the quiet man's bag or pocket. His home was the top of the quiet man's head, staring down at the odd face below. It made him happy to see the quiet man light up if he began to trace the worried furrows in the ever downward brow that hung beneath him. It made him happy to see the quiet man rest peacefully if he was sleeping on his palm. It made him happy to see the quiet man slowly put on more weight and stand a little bit straighter if he was sitting on his shoulder.

          Of course, part of the quiet man's growth was the metal monster. He knew that the metal monster was really a see through monster, but he had known the metal monster as the metal monster first, so the name stuck. The feeling of pride that bubbled and sizzled in him when the quiet man managed to get a soft giggle or a charmed smile out of the metal monster almost floored him. He compared it to a guardian pleased at the emotional growth of their stunted youth. The analogy fit a little too well to be honest. Odd analogies and musings of a guardian who hid in shadowy pockets, hoods, and bags aside, he would sit and observe the two interact. Fingers laced together tightly as though desperate to cling on to a bit of happiness. Understanding burned in eyes that were mirrors into each other over and over again, promising years they hoped they could see together. Sometimes, it was almost a little too painful to look at.

          It reminded him of her.

          He didn't like being reminded of her.

          So he'd fuss and hide in the quiet man's shadowy parts, content to fester and growl. He knew that the quiet man wouldn't throw him out for his foul mood at last, so he wasn't afraid to show it. The ache inside continued to bite at his soul. Thoughts of her sang sadly in his depths, tempting him with memories he knew that he'd lose himself completely in if he caved. Thus, he focused on the lint that surrounded him or the sounds of the metal monster and the quiet man speaking so peaceful. He liked the sounds they made. Well, until they locked themselves away privately. Then he went to hide on the roof tops until they were done.

          Things weren't perfect. Things couldn't be perfect. He knew that.

          Still, he had something close.


End file.
